Flight Path to Erebor
by Phaanja
Summary: Aia, a bearer of Beornian attributes, was selected by Gandalf to be Thorin's 15th caravan member. As an outcast of her Great Eagle kin, Aia understands what it's like to be homeless. Although Thorin is rough with her and doesn't trust her at first, another dwarf has his heart set on her. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so be gentle please! I really like how this turned out. After reading countless LOTR/Hobbit fanfictions, I know pretty much exactly what to look for in my story (in all cockiness) I hope you enjoy! Please review! :) -Maddy**

Chapter 1: Gathering in Rivendell

White orbs began to illuminate against a pale cerulean atmosphere that caressed the constellations. The skies of Middle Earth never ceased to amaze the young damsel that poised against an elven-made wooden pew. Her thin beige hands absently stroked the bench's posterior as she stood awestruck at the million shimmering spheres of Imladris. A temperate wisp of wind embraced her exposed forearms and cheeks. She smiled in her serenity and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She knew this would be the her final time for comfort for a while before the Wizard's invitation sets into action. The maiden inhaled deeply and lifted her eyelids to reveal ashen globes: ever-sharp and observational. Eyes of grey and green shifted to 5 flickering lights just below Middle Earth's crescent moon that gleamed colors of silver and ivory. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... fifteen?What _is_ Gandalf up to this time? _the colleen inquired to herself. In an instant, the young matron was replaced by a flurry of the summer's air; a standard-sized bird of prey aviated its way toward the fifteen travelers.

"Ah, my dear Aia. It's wonderful to see you again! Are you arranged and prepared?" It was a man of humble stature that presented his question to what appeared to be an eagle that settled at the feet of the Grey Wizard. He donned muted silver robes that dangled down just over his feet. His midsection-length beard hung in an extended triangle shape. 14 gasps were discharged as the eagle turned its head to the side and alternated back to her human form of a beige girl, just about as tall as the Wizard. Her bronze-amber curls hung loosely against her relaxed shoulders. Aia smiled blithely and pulled the wizard into a joyous embrace.

"It is good to see you too, Gandalf. I am prepared, but we _are_ staying the night here, are we not? And there appears to be one additional member of this caravan than you informed me of. Might I meet him?" The eagle-woman questioned as she released Gandalf.

The Wizard widened his eyes in recollection as he beckoned a child clad in men's clothes over. "Ah, yes. Aia, this is Mr. Bilbo Baggins. He is our burglar." The child looked from the floor to the woman thrice before clearing his throat and presenting his hand.

"How do you do?" Mr. Baggins asked the lady, looking everywhere but her eyes.

She accepted his hand and smiled at the timid halfling. "I'm fine, thank you. Much better, actually, now that Gandalf is here. Now," her eyes shifted back to the maiar "back to my question: are we staying here overnight? These dwarves look like they could use a good night's sleep as well as a warm bed-"

"And that they shall receive" a voice announced from behind Aia. She turned to see Elrond clad in a light green tunic complemented by dark leggings with his woven metal crown perched atop his head regally. Aia, Bilbo, and Gandalf bowed to the king.

"Elrond, my good friend. It has been far too long. Thank you for accommodating the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf brought his arm to a 5 foot tall dwarf who was clad in dark colors topped with a coat of, what Aia guessed, fox fur. He stepped forward with a glare between Wizard and Elf. He merely nodded to Elrond. The Lord of Imladris and Gandalf proceeded to discuss matters while Thorin redirected his gaze to the skin changer who returned a gaze of her own. She nodded to him without a response. Gandalf concluded his chat with the King of Rivendell and instructed the caravan to follow the woman and himself to their Elven accommodation.

* * *

Later in the evening, as the dwarves, Hobbit, and Beorning commenced the provided feast, Aia was introduced to each of the Company by the dwarf seated next to her starting with Balin.

"That there's Balin," the elder dwarf smiled and nodded, "then his brother, Dwalin," the gruff dwarf grunted and lifted his sausage as a greeting. "Ori, Dori, Nori," all three nodded politely, "Fili, Kili," both dwarves, who hadn't taken their eyes from her all night, winked concurrently. "Bifur, Bombur-" Bombur belched in response of his addressing. Ori nudged him with his arm, looked to a smiling Aia, and blushed: returning his eyes to his plate. The dwarf beside her continued: "Oin, Gloin, Bilbo, Bofur (myself,) Gandalf, and Thorin." Thorin had been staring at her as she smiled to the introduced dwarves. He leaned over to Gandalf as to ask him something. The smile that had been on Gandalf's face was wiped away when he turned to face the future King.

"Of course I'm sure of her, Thorin, son of Thrain. As sure as I am of Bilbo as a matter of fact. She's a skilled fighter, she is a wise woman, she can alter her skin into that of an eagle, and, most of all, she has my trust. I suggest you make an effort to trust her as well, Master Dwarf." He winked at Aia, who had lost her appetite. Lord Elrond strolled to Thorin and Galdalf with a nod to the two as he halted next to them. Gandalf answered with a nod of his own as he stood up.

"Thorin, Bilbo and Aia, please come with me." Gandalf requested. The Hobbit shot to his feet and was at the Wizard's side in no time. Aia furrowed her brows but obeyed the Wizard. _Perhaps I will reap some answers. _And that she did, for when Elrond deciphered the moon letters of Thror's map, Gandalf described the purpose of the journey to his petite congregation.

"So, we have until autumn to get to Erebor?" Bilbo concluded his question with a step forward.

"We do indeed." Thorin answered.

"And we are going to Erebor to slay a dragon to recover your Kingdom, correct?"

"Aye."

"And that very dragon can melt the flesh from your skin relentlessly?"

"That he can, Mister Baggins. That he can." With that, Thorin closed the meeting.

Gandalf, Thorin, Aia, and a flustered, nervous Bilbo returned to the dining hall where Bofur and Kili were tossing sausages into Bombur's mouth. Aia giggled quite audibly; this got the dwarves' attention. They all turned their heads and proceeded to straighten up before Thorin scolded them. Kili was frozen in an awkward stance, for he was about to toss a sausage into Bombur's mouth. He quickly stood up straight, shoved the sausage into his own mouth, and put his hands behind his back submissively. Aia and Bilbo chortled, Kili blushed, and Gandalf smiled as he shook his head. Thorin however, would have none of it.

"Are you done fooling around? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some rest. And you," he turned to Aia, "we leave at dawn. Don't be late, for we will not regret leaving you behind." She nodded to Thorin and the other dwarves.

"Very well. Goodnight, Sons of Durin. It was a pleasure meeting you. I will look forward to seeing you in the morning." Aia curtsied and proceeded to retire to her quarters.

Just as she was closing her door, Aia felt a resistance. She automatically opened her door to reveal a little Hobbit. The sheepish halfling looked from his feet to her eyes.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bashful Baggins?" she teased with a smirk. Again, he looked to his feet, but this time with a simper.

"Lady Aia, you left this in the dining hall. I thought you might want it back before one of the dwarves claim it as their own." Bilbo presented a vest made of feathers to her. She accepted it with alleviation and stupefaction. Bilbo let out a squeak when he was abruptly reeled into an embrace.

"Thank you so much, Bilbo. I would have lost my last relic from home if it weren't for you. I am ever grateful." He cleared his throat upon release. The Hobbit nodded and went on his way back to the dining hall. Aia held up her waistcoat arranged in an assortment of ecru, amber, chocolate, obsidian, and ivory feathers. Each feather was different, for they belonged to every deceased member of her Great Eagle family. The vest was placed gently on a chair, along with her cream-colored tunic, dark green leggings of Elven fabric, mud-stained brogans, her armaments: a bow, quiver of arrows, a short sword, and a knife that fit snugly in her boot. She quickly dressed in a jade silk nightgown that had been placed upon her bed. It flowed freely just below her knees. The sleeves were ¾ length down her arms and the neckline was that of a boat neck. Just before she laid in bed, she departed from her sleeping quarters to wash her face. As Aia strolled her way down Rivendell's open hallway, the summer air was once again kissing her cheek with its warm current. She interrupted her trek to the washroom to gaze upon Rivendell's stars one last time. Aia had nearly fallen asleep if she hadn't heard straggling footsteps behind her. The damsel didn't have to turn too far to spot a smirking set of dwarven brothers coming her way. _Uh oh. _

"Well, well, what do we have here, Kili?" the fair-haired dwarf asked.

"It appears to be a lovely maiden who's lost her way. Might I escort you back to your room, milady?" the taller brother asked, offering his arm. She was about to retort, but she was cut off by Fili shoving Kili out of the way and presenting his arm to her with his chest puffed out.

"_You _escort _her?_ I think not, Little Brother. I expect she prefers the tall, blonde, _handsome_, and not to mention, the heir to Erebor's throne over mere archers." Fili boasted.

"If it is the case that she does like taller dwarves, then I, my lady, am your man. For I am taller and remarkably more handsome than my brother."

"You are not taller than me!"

"I am indeed. Here, Lady Aia, if you would be so kind as to measure us." He pulled Fili behind himself so they were back-to-back. Aia was flabbergasted at how quickly this turned out. Nevertheless, it was true: Kili _was_ taller than Fili. She raised an eyebrow and considered how she'd break the news to him.

"Lord Fili, you may want to sit down for the results-"

"Why? He's already short enough!" Kili pestered

"Oh shove off, Kili. Height is no matter. I'm confident that Lady Aia would chose me over you, dearest brother, any day. No matter the height, for height proves nothing when it compares to other sizes." He winked at Aia, who raised her eyebrows and somewhat snorted with a snicker.

"Might I interrupt you two _miraculously_ handsome boys, for I was making my way to the washroom."

"Well, we could escort you there as well! Eh, Little Brother?"

"Why, yes, we indeed could. But it is the Lady's choice to have us or not." Kili said with a pouting lip and puppy eyes. Aia rolled her eyes in submission and held out both arms for each dwarf to take. As she was about a foot taller than the two, they were awkwardly making their way down the corridor.

"you know, Kili, I've always fancied the taller women."

The two brothers snickered as Aia quietly giggled.

Upon arrival to Aia's room, both dwarves kissed each of her hands. Fili gracefully seized her hand and bestowed a kiss of salutation upon it. Kili sloped her other hand to his whiskered mouth and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. He looked at her with his immense umber eyes, she blushed and was thankful for the dark scenery.

"You two courteous and honorable men have my thanks for extricating me from the dangers of Rivendell's corridors. I know not what would have been made of me had you two not been there for me." Aia feigned a relieved weep as the brothers laughed. "As a symbol of my gratitude, I bequeath you with a kiss." The brothers locked eyes with each other before turning back to Aia. She encircled her hands around Fili's cheeks and kissed him on his scruffy cheek. He smiled and asked if that's all he gets. She passed it off and turned to Kili, who knew what to expect so he turned his head just as Aia placed her lips to his cheek so she'd kiss his lips. Her eyes flew open and she smiled. "Kili, you dog!" The three of them laughed and bid their goodnights before their ever-tedious adventure in the morn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Unfriendly Reminders

_ "My daughter, it has been deemed that you no longer belong here. You are not of pure Thorondorian blood." A sorrowful resonant baritone vocalized to a trembling girl of no more than fifteen years of age. The girl hunkered to the side of the basin intricately woven by hefty branches of Oak and Ash. Her knees were to her chin, she focused with anguish on her temporary father's taloned feet._

"_Father-" _

"_I am not your father, young one. You are not constituent in this colony. It is likely that you will later harm my fellow Eagles. Please, leave before either of us are hurt any more." The girl looked to the Great tawny eagle that was perched opposite to her. Eyes of granite riddled with crimson met the ever-sharp beige-ivory circles of the Eagle she considered her father. "You shall go live with Beorn, the Bear-Man. You will be safe there. He will care for you. After all," the Eagle placed his colossal aileron upon her quivering shoulder as she dropped her gaze to her knees "he is your-" _

"_Aia." The woman returned her peer back to where the Eagle had been. He was no longer there, but a swirl of darkness. Her name was signaled again. "Aia?" The woman could no longer perceive a fixed image. Nevertheless, she felt a warmth on her shoulder where her father had touched her. The warmth had rattled her. _

Aia's eyes flashed open and her back erected instantly. She took in her surroundings without a moment wasted. To her left was her gear that she had packed neatly away the night before. To her right was the friendly visage of Lord Elrond.

"My Lord," Aia greeted with a nod. "What can I do for you?"

"My dear Aia, there is nothing you can do for _me_, but you can prepare yourself for your imminent expedition, for the sun will arise promptly." Aia nodded with a smile and rapidly descended from the bed. Elrond departed her room for her privacy. Aia's voyaging attire was on her body in an instant. Her waistband, encompassing the elven short sword that was gifted to her from Elrond the day before, was attached around her hips. Her quiver was buckled to her chest and her elven bow (also a gift from Elrond) equipped to her posterior around her right arm. Aia was securing a knife to her dextral leg when a faint knock sounded at her door. She beckoned her guest in. Bilbo cautiously advanced in; he caught sight of her knife fastened to her thigh and a flash of teeth appeared from the halfling.

"Hey, I have a weapon as well!" Bilbo proudly declared.

"Is that so? Well, might I be blessed with the opportunity to feast my craving eyes upon this weapon of yours?" The Hobbit blinked twice at Aia's commemoration of his sword that was titled a "letter-opener" not hours earlier by Balin. He unsheathed the elven blade and poised in a fighting stance. Aia applauded the Hobbit, who curved his back in pseudo self-reverence. Both non-dwarf Company members shared a laugh before Aia reminded them of Thorin's absence of regret if anyone was late in the departure. Bilbo sighed, nodded, and the two evacuated Aia's chamber.

Within the many days' departure of Rivendell, tales of old were narrated, melodies of triumph were cantillated, and laughter of ambition was bellowed between the mountains on the outskirts of Imladris. Eleven dwarves (excluding Oin and Thorin) were composing a ruckus: solidifying proof that dwarves were a disruptive bunch to say the least. Aia chuckled to herself.

"What amuses you, Lady Aia?" the Hobbit questioned.

Smiling, Aia admitted, "the dwarves. They are delighted and enthusiastic beyond belief. I adore this exhilaration, do you not, Master Hobbit?"

"Well, I-" Bilbo was cut off by a distant wallop that only the Hobbit and Beorning could detect on account of their advanced hearing. The pair gaped at one another for a moment before Aia spoke up.

"Thorin! Did you hear that?" she bellowed above 10 dwarfish heads. Thorin, lead of the caravan, halted to spiral around. A look of rile riddled his expression.

"I heard nothing. I imagine you are hearing things. Do not hold us up." With that, he turned and continued walking. The remaining dwarves' acoustic resonance shifted to a sobered silence. Aia looked to Bilbo, who shrugged.

"There's no getting through to him unless you have proof. Either way, it was likely just thunder. I wouldn't pay heed to it." the halfling bolstered. An exhale left the unconvinced girl's mouth, but was cut short when Durin's youngest heirs emerged from abaft Aia.

"What ails you, Lady Aia? Is the lack of our company generating lachrymose?" Fili inquired with a false look of compassion.

"How may I remedy you, milady? Perhaps a guzzle from my skin?" he held up his water skin to present to her. "Possibly a dousing in a nearby hot spring? (I would be inclined to join you, of course) Or could it perchance be that you long for an additional kiss?" Kili winked at her more than once in his downhill implications.

Aia smirked and placed a hand over her heart, with sloped eyebrows of teasing dismay "Master Dwarf, how I long to fulfill every one of your offers. Yet I am hindered, for I have my personal skin of water, I see not a spring within 50 leagues from here, and I believe a supplementary kiss would overwhelm you to madness. If that were to arise, our fellow dwarves would be compelled to convoy you in these mountains by your hands and feet. Neither of us wish that to happen, for I would have the option to have my way with you, now would we?" Aia winked at him just as Fili and the nearby dwarves erupted in a unanimous chortle. Kili's ears turned red. Nevertheless, he swooped her hand to his mouth and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"I like a little fire." The youngest dwarf muttered with a wink before he stamped ahead. Aia blushed and looked to Fili, who lingered behind with her.

"Easy, I desire no trouble at the moment, good lady. My time will come. Additionally, I lack my bait."

"Bait?" Aia inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye. My little brother is not here to take the blame for my pestering."

"Oi! I heard that!" Kili warned from ahead. Aia, Fili, and Bilbo liberated a few chuckles that were cut short by a bellowing crackle, that alike to thunder. Aia's attention turned to Thorin, who was looking in the direction of the alleged thunder. Thrain's son looked back to the Beorning with a turbulent look.

Before she could process what the sound could have been, Aia heard Gloin declare, "Stone-Giants! Find cover!" Aia instantly changed to an Eagle to pursue a place of shelter for the dwarves.

Thorin's gaze followed the fleeing girl. He scoffed. _Just like the elves. _Thorin wasn't surprised that she had left them so swiftly in their first scuffle of danger. Women couldn't handle events like these. They're too dependent and weak. He quickly snapped back to the ordeal at hand. The ground began to quiver and before he knew it, the floor was separating.

"Come! Come on this side! Hurry!" Thorin swiftly instructed. But it was too late for Fili and Bilbo, for they were swaying towards an icy wall perpendicular to the apparent knee of the Giant they were standing on.

"Watch out!" Bofur warned. "This Giant's taking a beating! Incoming!" Low and behold: the giant did indeed take a blow to the head, for he bent his knees forward and in an instant, Fili and Bilbo disappeared. The Giant took a final crash down into the mountain's abyss. "Oi! There they are! Get 'em quick!" Bofur, again, observed ad he slung Fili safely onto the mountainside.

"What of the Hobbit?" Kili asked, helping his brother up. Bilbo was clutching a frozen-over stone slot.

"I'm here!" the halfling's shrill voice called. Before he could process what was happening, Bilbo was lying on his back on the snowy floor. Thorin was presently being helped up by Gloin and Dwalin.

"I thought we had lost our burglar" Bofur sighed, patting Bilbo's shoulder.

Thorin shot Bilbo a look of animosity. "He has been lost since he left his home. He should not have come. He has no place amongst us. Same goes with the Bird girl." The future King ignored Bilbo's pained expression and sent his nephews to find and investigate a cave for the dwarves. Within minutes, Kili's voice rang out the magic words: "A cave! We have found a dry cave not far round the next corner!"

"Have you _thoroughly_ explored it?" Thorin's eyes slanted as he questioned with an admonishing tone.

"Yes! Yes! It's safe and dry!" Kili's answer was too abrupt to be accurate but the dwarves took what they could get. They piled into the cave and spread out their belongings to sleep for the night.

By dusk, Aia hadn't gotten any luck in her endeavor to find a cave. She circled the perimeter multiple times before she gave up and returned to the dwarves. She was fatigued, famished, and frigid but that wouldn't prohibit her from finding her dwarves who seemed to have strayed from where she had left them. _Eru. Just my luck._ Aia circumnavigated the region to no avail. She her desperation evolved to distress as the moon commenced its grandiose arousal. _I could analyze the mountain's posterior.._ _Tomorrow. I shall abide in a crevasse for tonight. _Aia progressed to fulfill her decision and spotted a fissure on an icy ridge. It was somewhat concaved and would have to do until sunrise. She decided that her human form would be more adequate and accordingly shifted back for a tolerably good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goblins and Wargs and Eagles, Oh My!

Aia was roused by a dim _thud. _Her eyes snapped open and she took a glimpse at the sky, which had turned to a milky beryl color. _Almost sunrise. _As quickly as she woke, she was replaced by her eagle form. Aia rapidly piloted to the mountain's peak, where she dove down to the foothills. Seeing as she was already ¾ the way up the mountain when she had retired for the night, Aia's voyage seemed ten times the length as it was some hours earlier. Her patience was wearing and the trip down the mountain seemed everlasting. By the time she had reached mountain's base, she hadn't caught sight of dwarves, let alone any form of life. _Perhaps they are still on the other side. _Aia took a final scan of the area surrounding her before she departed once more. Just as Aia lifted from the ground, she recognized a familiar guttural, almost-belching sound.

_Swishing, clacking, hacking, squishing_

_Hurry! Hurry! To the Pale Orc! _

_Burn them, beat them, give 'em the torque! _

_Thorin, Thorin, oh, the trouble you're in!_

_Fast! Fast! He'll be aghast! _

_The head! The head! How it'll be shed!_

Aia angled her head in the direction of the raspy chant to find 5 vile creatures that could be none other than goblins. Instantly, Aia snapped into action: in her human form she readied her elven bow and took a shot, taking a goblin down. The other 4 monstrosities screeched and hollered at their fallen comrade. Before the goblins could grasp their weapons, the Eagle seized two goblins with her talons, rushed them into the air and released them to fall atop the remaining two. Aia settled to the ground near the goblins to verify their deceased states. Her grey eyes followed the goblins' path of exodus to land on a rather large opening. The vent was constructed of chiseled stone smeared in dark viscous blood. Stench of death and rot materialized in Aia's nostrils. The goblins had said Thorin's name: he must be in the caves. Before coming to an absolute decision, Aia's feet initiated a sprint into Goblin Town.

Upon entering the effluvial cavity, Aia detected movement. Whether it was an infantry of countless goblins or her fourteen friends, she wasn't sure. Aia slipped into the shadows as the movement neared. A familiar scent of musk, smoke, metal, and leather arose: _the dwarves!_ Aia was very near to revealing her hiding space before she witnessed a glistening illumination nearing her. Highlighted from the illumination was something she recognized: _Gandalf! Brilliant! _However, thousands of howling, snapping, enraged goblins were hot on the dwarves' heels. One-by-one, the dwarves brushed by her. _Gandalf, Thorin, Gloin, Dwalin, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Oin, Bombur, Fili, Kili_, _Balin, Dori, and Bilbo._ She counted each one as they passed her. Aia was preparing to flee with them as they passed before she witnessed the poor Hobbit slip from old Dori's back.

"Bilbo!" Aia yelped. One or two dwarves turned at her emission.

"Aia?" She heard, but she payed it no heed as she sprinted across the arch they were scampering on to reach the ledge Bilbo fell off of. Aia glanced to the fleeing dwarves and to the oncoming goblins then proceeded to scale the boreal wall.

OoOoOoO

Hours appeared to pass for the exhausting girl. Her fingers and forearms burned and numbed from her descent. She had blundered numerous times and and she had been panting for ages. Her digits hooked to unseen damp nooks of stone as her feet dragged against the mineral barrier, hooking on to whatever they could. When she ceased climbing for a break, her arms seared and trembled. As much as she longed to place her face to the frigid stone wall, she was unsure of the creatures that occupy the crevasses she gripped. The notion to shift into her animal form arose in her mind more than once but it would be of no use. Light in the cave she crawled down was absent to the degree that the girl couldn't perceive the beige fingers that held her up. Her toes were numbed, thighs and calves scalding; her back tensed with overuse, and her forearms stung with blistering heat. Aia felt nauseous and the lacerations around her body didn't make it any better. Another seemingly two hours passed and Aia appeared to tremble to such an extent that her fingers wouldn't maintain her grip. Ultimately, she panicked, for her fingers would not cease their fluttering. Aia accelerated her descent in an attempt to reach the bottom faster, but that yielded further disaster. Her left foot jammed into a shallow alcove that she underestimated. All her weight was shifted to her left foot that slipped. Aia's grip was obsolete and she gasped as she collapsed into further darkness. In her frantic state, Aia's mind lacked common sense: she didn't consider shifting to her flying form until the last minute. Yet she was too late: Aia's limp body bashed against a somewhat soft, moist surface. Aia's thoughts had been scrambling_. _She lifted her hand and flexed her fingers to assure herself that she wasn't dead. Her arm dropped to her side onto the mushrooms and moss she was laying on as she took a few moments to collect her breath. Speedily, Aia remembered her task: Bilbo. How and if the little hobbit survived the fall, she couldn't fathom and she only hoped for the best.

"Bilbo?" Aia chirped. Her voice was raspy and hoarse from lack of water and extensive breathing over a long period of time. It was not Bilbo's voice she heard, but a rough, glottal voice instead. And it was close.

"Precious! PRECIOUS! Thief! He stoles it! Filthy Bagginses!" the hair on Aia's head stood up at the tone of accusation and sorrow. Before Aia could turn to run, a gangly, grey, pallid creature rapidly flailed its way past her. His arms and feet were out of his conscious control. The monster paid her no heed as he thrashed his way past her, leaving a gash on her right arm trailing to her ribcage. Aia blared in pain but wasted no time. She tore a scrap of her tunic off to envelop her arm. To bandage her ribcage, she tightened her feather vest, which had been opened by her during her descent. Aia squandered as little time as she could and proceeded to pursue the gangly creature. Aia ultimately spotted an incandescent glint to her right. She turned on her heel and proceeded to canter towards the luminescence, only to stumble over a rock she couldn't detect. The rock squeaked. Aia's eyes widened at the familiar sound.

"Bilbo? Is that you?" Aia strained her eyes as thoroughly as she could, but to no avail.

"Aia?" The rock asked.

"Oh, Bilbo! You're alive! Where are you? I cannot see you." Aia inquired, still straining her eyes in front and around herself.

"I'm here, I'm here." Bilbo reassured as he tapped her right shoulder. The tap travelled down her arm to yield a searing pain. Aia inhaled sharply. "A-are you hurt?"

"I will be fine. We must depart as quickly as we can." Aia said through clenched teeth with an unseen cringe. She clutched Bilbo's arm and dragged him behind herself as she dashed for the light. The creature's moans and threats were not far behind the two. Aia scooped Bilbo up on her back and pursued the door with the little energy she had left. The two final members of the Oakenshield Expedition broke through the small entrance. Their lungs were soon saturated with fresh air as Aia placed Bilbo safely onto the ground. "Bilbo... we must... continue... The dwarves are likely... much farther than us... It will be dark soon." Aia informed between gulps of breath. Bilbo was silent. Aia gazed over to him to find the Hobbit looking at his hands.

"You're hurt. We cannot continue if you are bleeding through your vest." Bilbo scolded gently. Aia shook her head. "Aia. If you're lucky enough to not bleed to death, then the goblins will catch up to us and that'll be the end of us. We must rest." Aia knew Bilbo was right. She bit her lower lip as she speculated and form a plan. A beige hand was placed on Bilbo's shoulder.

"If I can't run, then I will fly. Climb on my back." Bilbo looked at Aia with a quizzical look on his face.

"Aia..." Aia shook her head and changed into her eagle form. Bilbo furrowed his brows when he saw a gash above her lung and on an inner portion of her right wing. Nevertheless, he reluctantly mounted the amber eagle and she promptly took to flight.

After about two hours of flying above an army of goblins that had formed, Bilbo pointed below.

"There they are! I see them! Is that.. Thorin? We must go down there, Aia. We need to help them." Aia didn't hesitate to follow Bilbo's suggestion and was down to the ground in a matter of seconds. Bilbo dismounted her and she flew to a fallen tree, where Gandalf was tossing flaming pinecones at the goblins. He looked to her with a slight bewilderment in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had come. He nodded to her as she commenced diving into some wargs. Her talons bore into the beasts' ribcages as she transported them into the only to release them atop another warg, just as she had done with the five goblins hours earlier.

"Oi, Gandalf, was that Aia?" a dwarf asked him.

"It was indeed, Fili. Now pay attention!" The Wizard pushed Fili's head out of the way of an incoming arrow with the bulb of his staff. The dward obeyed and climbed higher up in his tree for good measure. By the time Gandalf had begun tossing his burning pinecones at the goblins, all eleven dwarves, one Hobbit, and one Wizard were all in the same tree that was teetering dangerously close to the edge. Before Thorin could warn his dwarves, the tree's resistance gave in from the wargs' persistance. Ever so slowly, the pine toppled over to its side. The whole company fought to maintain balance on the tree's core. Most were lucky, with exception of Dori, who was swaying below. Ori came soon after to lose his grip on the tree and he was soon hanging onto Dori's foot for dear life. Inevitably, Dori's grip soon gave in. He slipped but grasped Gandalf's staff that was offered in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Thorin had mounted the top of the trunk and was advancing toward the land. Gandalf, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo had tried to suspend him to no avail. His eyes were set on an ivory warg and an equally pale rider. Azog. The son of Thrain soon broke to a charge toward his grandfather's murderer.

The Pale Orc cachinnated malevolently. His laugh was followed by his bludgeon meeting Thorin's cranium and a command in Black Speak to his warg. The warg proceeded to claim Thorin's midsection as his own. Thorin's grisly, bleeding body was tossed against a boulder.

"Bring me the dwarf's head." Azog spat to an orc. The Future King Under the Mountain was too weak and delirious to defend himself. A goblin stepped up to Thorin's nearly-unconscious body and raised his rusted blade. Thorin closed his eyes and waited for the sting; that sting never came, but was replaced by a clamoring. His eyes opened as much as they could to reveal a lifeless orc beside him. A halfling stepped in front of Thorin.

"You will not touch him." Bilbo threatened as he swung his sword. The Defiler let out a scoff.

"Kill him." Azog's orcs obeyed and proceeded to fulfill their leader's order to slaughter the poor Hobbit. As one lifted its sword to implant it in Bilbo's skull, nine cries were heard as well as a pandemonium. The dwarves had come to reinforce Bilbo: hacking away at anything that moved. The battle had gone on for several moments until Dori lost his grip again. The two dwarves yelled and flailed their appendages as they descended before they landed on a light, soft flying animal. Gandalf signaled the other Dwarves to mount an eagle. One-by-one, each dwarf fixed themselves on a bird until only Thorin and Bilbo were left. A familiar amber-colored Eagle swooped down beside the Hobbit. It looked directly into his eyes.

"Aia.." Bilbo breathed with awe. Thorin's consciousness was faltering. The girl's human form stood beside the Hobbit and received a venomous laugh. The eyes of the King last witnessed the Pale Orc snatching amber locks and a decaying blade gashing the girl's cheek before succumbing to darkness.

Aia was hurled to the ground. Azog kneeled beside her presenting his face not five inches from hers. His scorn voice, riddled with malice growled a question to the girl. "Foolish girl. Do you not know I am called The Defiler? Why do you suppose that is?" He ended his intimidation with a shove to Aia's shoulders. Aia lifted her head closer to his face and spat in his eyes before returning a gash to his own cheek with the knife that resided on her thigh. Azog unleashed a malicious howl while the girl in his arms converted into an eagle that scooped up Bilbo and Thorin to flee to the east with the other Great Eagles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four. Warning, its pretty long. Sorry, I got a little too excited. I'm not sure what to do with Kili and Aia yet.. Should I make their relationship slow or develop it faster? Decisions, decisions.. Enjoy and please review! 3**

Chapter 4: Beorn's Halls

Two days and one night had elapsed and Thorin had yet to emerge from his oblivion. Bilbo slept most of the transit as did most of the dwarves. The Eagles released a ringing _caw _that raised Aia's tired head. The Eagles were giving directions: "_We are almost there. Prepare to land. Be gentle with these humanoids." _The Eagle that had directed was carrying Gandalf who turned to check on Aia. She blinked at him to replace a nod and he replied with a smile before he leaned down to whisper to his Eagle, Gwaihir. Aia had adapted to glances from both the dwarves and Eagles, however, one Eagle hadn't looked at her the entire time and one dwarf made up for the Eagle's deficiency of glances.

"Are you hurt?" the beardless dwarf bellowed over the sound of the wind to Aia. She looked at Kili but feigned that she didn't hear him. He furrowed his brows but returned his gaze forward.

"You know, lass, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since Rivendell." An impudent Fili notified her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Too much was on Aia's mind to fool around. "I believe you've won yourself an admirer." Fili winked at her and she slowed her flight to rid herself of the brothers. Bilbo noticed the change in speed and stirred.

"Are we there yet?" The Hobbit asked. Aia nodded as best as she could and continued to flutter her wings excruciatingly. Within ten minutes, the Eagle transporters circled down to a clearing. The dwarves dismounted and stretched with many thanks. Aia had cautiously set Thorin down beside Gandalf before Bilbo slid off, brushing her wound. The pain forced Aia to change back to her human form and recoil to the ground as she grasped her arm. "Aia? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Bilbo questioned with alarm.

"I'll be okay, Bilbo. Please, help Thorin in any way you can. I'll treat this another time. Trust me." She looked into Bilbo's brown eyes before shutting hers tightly. Bilbo's forehead grooves deepened as he placed a hand on Aia's trembling shoulder. He looked up to spot Gandalf whispering words of restoration with his hand above Thorin's head. The dwarf stirred. Kili and Dwalin were at their feet in no time to assist Thorin to his feet.

"The halfling?" He asked Gandalf.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf gestured to the approaching Hobbit.

"What were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed." Thorin berated. He advanced toward the hobbit. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" Bilbo stepped back with a look of inferiority. "That you had no place amongst us?" Thorin shook his head ad Bilbo lowered his head. "Never have I been so wrong in all my life." Thorin immediately embraced Bilbo with a relieved sigh and a smile. Bilbo's face was that of alleviation and joy. He embraced Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you." A cheer from the caravan sounded.

"I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero. Nor a warrior." He sighed and looked to Gandalf "Not even a burglar." Aia raised her head to see the Great Eagles departing without a farewell. The dwarves were gathering in an area. She heard someone say "home" and "birds returning to the Mountain" before Gandalf placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aia attempted to conceal her injuries from the Wizard. He merely chuckled.

"My dear, there is no hiding secrets from me. Allow me to inspect it briefly." Aia's eyes shifted from Gandalf to the dwarves. "Do not worry, my dear. They will not notice." Aia nodded, unravelled the crude bandage on her arm and unbound her vest. "Bilbo," he called. The Hobbit turned to him with raised eyebrows. Aia's arm was stretched out and her cream shirt was riddled with blood. "Be a helpful Hobbit and find me a bit of kingsfoil, would you?" Bilbo stammered at the sight of her bloodied tunic, but nodded and was on his way. Luckily, kingsfoil germinated in abundance in the grasslands. Bilbo spotted some easily a few feet behind Aia and fetched it for the maiar. Gandalf was making a paste of the weed when Fili and Kili came around.

"Oi, what's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Kili asked with furrowed brows and concerned eyes.

"She's alright. I am merely tending to the wound Azog gave her. It's nothing major. Go to Thorin and aid him if necessary." Gandalf nodded over his shoulder before returning his attention to the lacerated girl. Blemishes, scars, bruises, contusions all riddled the girl's arms, torso, and face. Gandalf instructed her to raise her right arm. There, he could get a better look at her blood-stained tunic. Her chest and right sleeve were polluted with crimson. Gandalf spread the kingsfoil on the lesion on her appendage. Aia winced and quivered but made no sounds as to alert the caravan. Bandages were once again encircled around her arm. "Bilbo, will you assist me?" Gandalf requested while raising Aia's tunic. The halfling looked up and blinked twice.

"Her.. blouse? You want me to raise it?" Bilbo sputtered. Gandalf nodded and Aia couldn't help but snicker lightly at the Hobbit. The sound of her titter made Bilbo refocus. "Pardon me, milady." Bilbo gradually lifted her shirt to allow Gandalf access to the wound Gollum had given her. Her shirt was lifted no higher than the uppermost gash, which was directly under her right breast. The girl raised an eyebrow at the blushing hobbit before a poignant shock ran from her chest up her spine. Aia gripped Gandalf's shoulder in response of the abrupt the pain.

"My dear, you used no bandages on your abdomen wound?" Gandalf inquired. Aia hung her head in shame and shook her head. "Very well.. I will need to use your tunic to bind the wound. Are you alright with Bilbo seeing you without a tunic momentarily?" Aia nodded. She wasn't bothered by her bare body being exposed, for this was a situation of desperation. Bilbo diverted his eyes as Aia shrugged off her shirt to hand to the maiar. "Bilbo, will you hold this in place for me?" The Shireling flashed 10 different shades of scarlet but he gingerly grasped the piece of cloth that was offered to him. Aia and Gandalf chuckled at the red hobbit when the wrapping subsided. Aia delicately returned her vest to her body and refastened it.

"You can look again, Bilbo." Aia teased. "Thank you." He nodded and proceeded to follow Thorin and the dwarves to escalade down a rugged staircase of stone.

* * *

By the time the caravan reached the bottom of the dreadful rocky slope, each dwarf owed at least one other Company member for saving their life from plunging below. Even Gandalf had slipped, only to be caught by Aia. The girl offered to fly each of the dwarves to the bottom, but Gandalf and Bilbo forbade it. Occasionally Thorin had thrown a number of scowling looks to Aia. His grimaces made Aia recall the Eagles' glances at her when they were flying. Thorin's company ventured a few miles when Gloin identified a small cave by a stream. Aia could have kissed him. How she longed to rinse her wounds and hair out. Thorin instructed Aia to accompany him to inspect the cave. Gandalf insisted that he bring a dwarf, but Aia reassured him that she'd be alright. Kili, Bilbo, and Gandalf observed as the two made their way to the grotto.

"Were you the one?" Thorin questioned with a harsh tone after a short time walking.

"I don't understand." Aia said, looking straight.

"Were you the Eagle to carry me from the orcs?" Thorin had stopped walking, as did Aia. Ashen eyes met those of azure. Aia nodded once. "Why? Why would you put yourself in danger as the halfling did to assist me?" Thorin took a single step toward her. Aia remained still.

"Because you were in need of assistance, Thorin." Aia responded with a composed tone. Thorin's eyes shifted from hers to the cloth that wrapped her arm and midsection.

"When were you hurt?"

"In the exit of Goblin-town."

"How?" Thorin raised his eyebrows in a challenging, but nonthreatening way.

"When I witnessed the dwarves passing through the cave, Bilbo had fallen off of Dori's back. I clambered down into the gorge to aid him."

"A climb does not result in a gash of this sort." Thorin seized her arm to inspect it. Aia lowered her eyes and clenched her jaw. "And this was obviously caused by a knife." He stroked the gash on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the excruciating touches.

"A creature thrashed me as it was pursuing Bilbo. I know not of what happened to it."

"And you continued to fly myself and the burglar for two days? After you were assaulted by Azog? _In addition to_ the wounds this creature inflicted? What kind of fool would do that?"

"A fool that trusts only herself when her wounded companion is in the care of the Great Eagles." Aia snapped. She had said too much. Thorin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You abandoned us, did you not?" Aia returned her gaze back to Thorin's. Thorin's eyes portrayed no anger, but confidence. The girl furrowed her brows.

"I have never abandoned you. I have not a reason to. Why do you think this is so?"

"When the Mountain Giant fell apart, you took flight. You left us to die in Goblin-town." Thorin accused. Assumption was one thing Aia couldn't tolerate.

"I admit that I took flight. I admit I was alarmed. However, you assume that I abandoned you out of spite. That, Master Dwarf, is where you are mistaken. I took flight in search of a shelter for the dwarves. I had searched well into the night but to no avail. When I returned, you were nowhere to be found, so I searched the paths and even the other side of the mountain. That is where I killed five goblins who were chanting a tune of your beheading." Thorin's arms dropped and his eyes softened with defeat. She had not commemorated herself in regards to Azog's assault. Aia blinked at him and began to step away. She was halted by a sting up her arm a sharp breath escaped her lips. She retracted her limb and looked at Thorin in accusation. Thorin looked from her arm to his as he stepped forward.

"Forgive me, I failed to consider your injury. I have underestimated you, Aia. You rescued our burglar and me without a complaint. You faced The Defiler to protect myself and the halfling. You ask of nothing yet you contribute all that you can. I can give you nothing more than an apology and my trust." Aia gaped at Thorin with saucer-eyes. That was the first time he addressed her by name. She said nothing and proceeded to pull him into an embrace which Thorin briefly accepted.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Thorin. Your manner of caution was very wise. You will make a superb king, your highness." Aia bid with a whisper into his hair. She broke off with a bow. Thorin raised her chin with his fingers and smiled.

"The dwarves are likely getting restless. We should examine the cave." Aia nodded in agreement and smiled at the future king.

The night the Company slept in the caves was the first night Aia had slept in serenity since Rivendell. The plains were free from danger. She was aware that they were nearing Beorn's halls and she had a staggering feeling. The girl was both enthusiastic and distressed. The bear-man had accepted her with welcoming arms when she needed a home. He provided for her, fostered her and loved her. Yet she deserted him without a word. The moment Aia abandoned him she remembers vividly. She felt no remorse, yet her heart was heavy.

Gandalf was unavoidably leading the dwarves to Beorn's halls and she could not avoid it. She did not wish to avoid it. Aia desired to see her brother. With that decision, she closed her eyes and slept until well into the morning.

Aia was awoken by a question regarding her name: "is Aia okay? Shall I go wake her? She's been slumbering since dawn and Bombur's burps haven't even awoken her!" a reassuring voice replied to the one of concern.

"Nay, she needs her rest after what she's been through. After all, you _did_ sleep in her arms while she flew you here. She deserves this, if anything." The girl stirred and rose with a yawn followed by a stretch. "Well, I take that back then. Good morning, love!" Aia curiously glanced in the direction of the voice. "Well, afternoon, that is."

With a smile, Aia replied, "good _afternoon_ to you too, Fili. Is there any food-?" A slice of bread, cheese, and sausage was tossed into Aia's lap. "Well. Thank you, Bombur." Aia nodded with a chuckle. Bilbo shuffled over to the feasting girl and held out his bread.

"Here Aia, take mine as well. You need it more than I do." Aia shook her head and nudged Bilbo's offering back to him.

"I thank you, Bilbo, but I am nearly satisfied with what I have. Nevertheless, I am in desperate need of a bathing. Would you be so kind as to keep the boys away from me while I fulfill my body's desire for cleanliness?" Bilbo smiled and nodded before popping his bread into his mouth. Aia stood to gather a set of extra apparel from her pack. She rummaged past her sleeping mat, additional arrows, food, socks, and scented oils to find clothes that weren't there. Immediately, she looked to Fili and Kili, who were sword fighting outside. Aia rose to her feet and strolled to the boys. "Are you two knowledgeable to the whereabouts of my spare attire?" The brothers halted, mid-parry, to turn their attention to the still nearly-half-naked woman.

"My lady, neither my brother nor myself are aware. I am deeply sorry. However, I truly believe you will feel considerably more comfortable if you were to wear no clothing at all." Fili suggested with a wink and a grunt as Kili took the opportunity to strike. "Swindler!" Fili charged Kili with full force and parried only once before winning this round by striking Kili's sword from his hand. Kili quickly unsheathed a knife and continued the round quite successfully until he stumbled on a rock and fell to Fili's feet. Fili brought his sword to Kili's neck and called him numerous obscenities in Khuzdûl. Kili raised his brows.

"Oi, mind your words. We're in the presence of a lovely damsel. A thousand apologies on his part, my lady. Would you wish to accept a loan of my clothes?" Aia raised an eyebrow at his offer but it was her only option. She nodded and followed Kili to his pack. "You know, milady, I could assist you in your bathing if you wish" Kili insisted.

Aia snorted, as his second offer caught her off guard. "As kind as that is, master dwarf, that role is occupied by our favorite Hobbit." Kili's eyebrows raised as he handed her some clothes.

"You are to bathe with.. Bilbo?" He frowned in bewilderment. Aia widened her eyes at the realization.

"Oh, no! No! He is to take watch and keep dwarves like _yourself,_" Aia poked his nose "at bay while I bathe." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the clearing in front of the cave. The two sauntered to a shallow shaded with trees. "This is perfect. I shall be as quick as possible." She assured Bilbo, who nodded and sat against a tree. Aia removed her leggings that desperately needed a washing and rinsed them in the pool. She laid them to dry beside a tree followed by her boots, shoes, and the shirt she used as a bandage. The shirt was tedious to unravel, but she got it eventually. The rancid smell of kingsfoil lingered in her nose until she thoroughly cleaned it away. Her scars weren't improving much as of late: still bleeding every so often and the constant sting was a reminder to her. When her clothes were cleaned and set to dry, Aia proceeded to fully emerge herself in the tepid water. The bath felt like heaven on earth to the girl. She dunked her head underwater to massage the grime out of her roots and proceeded to incorporate her scented oils into her hair. Once again, she dunked her head underwater, only to arise to be greeted by thesight of company's leader in only his leggings. Aia blinked and called to the unsuspecting Thorin. "Thorin! This location is occupied!" Thorin abruptly turned to spot Aia's head looming above the water. He looked to his feet then back to Aia. She swore she saw a blush on his face.

"Oh. Forgive me, my lady." He promptly turned and shuffled away. _Who's next? Kili?_ Aia felt an unexpected flittering in her chest. Immediately she hindered the thought but she couldn't fight a blush that found its way to her cheeks. Aia wanted to get out of this water as soon as she could. She exited the pool and dried off with the thin cotton shirt Kili provided for her. She slid on his dark leather leggings that surprisingly fit snugly and topped that off with the half-wet tunic Kili had provided. The conspicuous tunic was loose. It hung slightly below her hips, the sleeves that outlined her thin arms to her elbows were not tight, as they had to fit a dwarf's thick muscles, and the neckline went well past her collarbones. She decided against rewrapping her wounds to give them air. When Aia returned to Bilbo's tree, she spotted the Hobbit resting soundly. _Alas, this is the cause of Thorin's intrusion._ She shook her head, tossed her wet clothes over her shoulder and carried Bilbo back to the cave.

Upon arrival, 8 dwarves granted Aia a double-take at her. The silhouette of her bona fide figure was displayed through the curtain Kili's shirt seemed to present as the sun shone behind it, while her semi-dried hair formed somewhat of a halo the color of brass. The other three dwarves were not to be found. Coincidentally, the three missing were Durin's heirs. Aia assumed Thorin was bathing elsewhere. As she placed Bilbo on her sleeping mat, Aia turned to question Gloin of the whereabouts of the brothers. He replied with "I'm not certain, lassie. You'll find better luck asking Bofur. He was last seen with 'em." Aia nodded and headed toward the hatted dwarf.

"Bofur, have you seen Fili or Kili? I am inclined to scold Kili for providing me with this scandalous attire." Bofur chuckled and pointed to the west.

"You'll find Kili over yonder. He says he's off to bathe. You might want to wait a moment, lass." Aia shook her head and reassured Bofur that she won't get any ideas around a nude Kili. She left with a wink. As Aia advanced toward a setting of boulders, she heard the sound of running water. Aia looked around and thought twice about the direction Bofur had pointed her in. The atmosphere was too calm to have Kili nearby. She peered around the first boulder and noted a shirtless Kili sitting on the edge of the pond, removing his shoes. She stepped closer and cleared her throat. Kili spun around with a mystified look stricken on his face.

"Come to join me after all, eh?" He teased. She laughed and sat next to Kili, hanging her feet in the lukewarm water.

"Nay. I have come to address you on your clothing choice for myself." She raised an eyebrow and waited for Kili to respond.

"I see nothing wrong with it."

Aia raised her eyebrows with a grin. "I shall leave you to your bathing, Master Dwarf." She bowed and turned to walk away before her lower back and buttocks were drenched in water. Upon spinning around with an exasperated look on her face she saw Kili shrugging with an innocent look on his face. "I'll get my revenge, Kili. Just you wait." She made her way back to the grotto to tidy up before they continued their endeavor to Beorn's Halls.

OoOoO

As the fourteen approached Beorn's pasture, occasionally stumbling on stones concealed by lush meadow, Aia made her way to Gandalf with an anxious look stricken on her face.

"My dear Aia, fret not. I have paid your brother plenty a visit since you have last seen him. He is quite satisfactory. I feel he will not pay you negative attention." Aia looked the maiar in the eyes and nodded. _Could he be right? How could Beorn accept her after she had abandoned him? _She shook her head before her attention was on the two dwarves yet again appearing at her sides. Fili nudged her as Kili rested his arm on her shoulder.

"My lady, what ails you?" Kili inquired. Aia attempted to take her mind off of Beorn.

"I've simply been missing my two favored dwarves is all!" Aia smiled at the dwarves as she placed her arms on each dwarf's shoulder. The brothers snickered along with her as they neared the home of the bear-man. Bilbo joined Gandalf and Thorin at the head of the troupe.

"Gandalf, is that the bear-man's home?" the Hobbit asked.

"Indeed it is, Bilbo. Indeed it is." He answered slowly with his frosted eyes on Beorn's home. "Now," Gandalf turned to face the dwarves. "You must keep in mind that Beorn is quite.. persnickety. He is not very fond of dwarves, so you must present your uttermost finest behaviors. As many of you are aware, Beorn is a skin-changer-"

"Just like Aia!" Ori exclaimed. Gandalf smiled and Aia placed her hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Yes, just like Aia." Gandalf contemplated. Thorin peered at the girl whose attention was on answering Ori's questions of "are you Beorn's wife?" and "have you met Beorn? Is he your father?" Before Thorin could hear Aia's answers, Gandalf resumed his speech.

"Due to Beorn's minor intolerance for dwarves," Aia scoffed. _"Minor intolerance." _"you will present yourselves to his door two-by-two every five minutes beginning with Mr. Baggins and myself. Aia, perhaps you would like to come last as a gift for your brother. Mr. Baggins?" Gandalf held out his arm for Bilbo to grasp and they were on their way. Thorin turned to the dwarves to assemble the pairs. Thorin with Dori, Ori with Nori, Balin with Dwalin, Fili with Kili, Oin with Gloin, Bifur with Bofur, Bombur by himself, and Aia. Bombur grumbled about always being last and alone when Aia took his arm.

"I will accompany you, my dear Bombur." She offered with a smile. Bombur looked perplexed but soon welcomed her arm into his with a smile.

"I thank you, my lady. You are very kind." Bombur blushed when Aia winked at him. Eventually, Gandalf's whistle was heard and the duo of Thorin and Dori made their way to Aia's adopted home. She hadn't laid eyes on it in 3 years and it still preserved its bucolic majesty. Two-by-two, as Gandalf instructed, the dwarves approached the large oak fence. Most dwarves had halted to ogle at Beorn's abnormally large and fuzzy bees. Within the 35 minutes the final members waited, Aia had made herself comfortable against a boulder in the sun. She had drifted off when Bombur gently roused her.

"Milady, 's time for us to go." Aia swallowed in an attempt to rid the lump in her throat. She nodded and took Bombur's outstretched arm. With every step towards the bear-man's oaken barrier, Aia's heart seemed to pulverize her already-aching ribcage. Aia's grip on Bombur's arm stiffened when he placed his meaty fingers on the gate. He proceeded to walk forward, but felt resistance. He stopped to face a stoic Aia: her peridot-grey eyes broadened as they landed upon the door of her brother's home. She let out a whimper when Beorn's roaring voice baritone boomed in her ears. It was laughter. Aia snapped back to her senses when Bombur nudged her left elbow. "Miss?" Aia presented a petite smile and resumed her dreaded walk to her brother's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Goodbye Beorn, Hello Mirkwood.

Bombur escorted Aia into the Halls, where the girl cowered behind he massive dwarf. Aia could hear Beorn grunt at the dwarf and ask, "Another? How many more shall I be expecting?" Aia then heard Thorin's voice.

"Where is the girl?" Aia assumed Thorin's inquiry was directed to Bombur. The plump dwarf shifted around.

"Well, I thought she was with- Ah, here she is!" He turned to reveal Aia hunched over at his heels. Aia looked up at Bombur, whose eyebrows were furrowed, to Thorin, who was equally confused, to her brother, whose mouth was agape. Beorn blinked in disbelief as he stepped toward her.

"Aia?" He murmured as she raised herself from the shelter of Bombur's backside. Aia couldn't look her brother in the eyes but she stumbled forth before she was a foot from his barreled chest. "Aia." He uttered again as he raised his hand to lift her chin. She then met his eyes of umber. They presented elation and doubt.

Aia's lip quivered as she drew her brother into an embrace. Beorn returned the hug with a light chuckle of incredulity. "Is this truly you, Little Sister? Have you returned to me?" The bear-man's voice vibrated through his sternum against her cheek that rested on his chest. The girl was at a lack of words so all she could do was nod slowly and close her eyes. Beorn howled in delight and raised her into a spinning embrace. The dwarves and Bilbo released a hurrah that reminded the Beornian siblings that they had an audience. Beorn released her with a grin and whistled. Entering the den was a collection of farm animals trotting on their hind legs presenting bread, honey, soft cheese, and a concoction of a warm herbal beverage on their forearms. The dwarves' faces instantly lit up at the sight of food. They hurried to Beorn's oversized table to feast. Aia stayed behind with Gandalf and Beorn to discuss their appearance.

"What miracle made you return to me, Aia?" Beorn asked, his eyes on the company. Gandalf answered for her.

"Master Beorn, as agreed, we will remain here for the next two days, then the dwarves, your sister, and the hobbit will be on their way into Greenwood Forest. They have important matters to attend to beyond the woodlands." Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Greenwood forest? That is no longer the name of the place. It is under a dark enchantment. Locals have given it the title of 'Mirkwood.' It is a very dangerous forest, Wizard. Many have been corrupted by the sorcery of the Necromancer." Beorn turned to Aia. "I forbid you from accompanying the dwarves into that place of evil, Sister." Aia's head shot up to meet Beorn's concerned gaze. "You will draw more harm than good upon yourself in that forest."

"Beorn," Aia's features softened. "I _must_ go. They will not be successful without a guide. I know the path well. I will assist them when we depart." Gandalf stepped up and placed a hand on Aia's right shoulder. She winced slightly and stiffened. Gandalf took no heed.

"Master Beorn, Aia's presence is critical in this time for I will not be accompanying the dwarves. They will be left without a guide and left to rot in Mirkwood if she is to stay here." Gandalf warned. Aia nodded to Beorn, who looked to her with features of torment.

After countless moments, Beorn placed his massive hands on her fragile shoulders. "Do as you wish, Sister. I will not stop you. However, regard my caution. This forest is perilous."

"I am aware of the dangers of Mirkwood. I understand that I am more vulnerable to the Necromancer's degradation of the forest than my companions will be. Nonetheless, these dwarves need me and I will assist them in their endeavor, for I identify with them. They are missing their home as I am. I _will_ go with them overmorrow." Beorn studied Aia for a few moments. She was right: she _didn't _have a home. The bear-man blinked in submission to his obstinate sister then soon nodded. He released her to join the dwarves, who were all facing the siblings, listening intently. Curious eyes followed Aia as she sat between Kili and Thorin and proceeded to devour a hunk of bread slathered in honey.

OoOoO

Aia retired to her favored armchair Beorn had crafted for her when she lived with him after she recouped lost time with her Brother.

The evening had been one of relaxation, warmth, and comfort. Beorn told the dwarves stories of beheading goblins and the histology of his people while Gandalf narrated the dwarves' tale for the second time. Beorn and Aia discussed what Aia did after she left his home and Beorn identified the new members of his accumulation of his humanoid animals (Aia named a particularly cantankerous goat "Thorin.") Aia was content to see her brother smile and accept her back with open arms even after she had deserted him. She couldn't bring herself to apologize to her brother, for no amount or quality of atonement could make up for her desertion. After all, she had no _real_ reason to have left him: she merely desired to explore Middle-Earth and possibly acquire a partner. Although she had explored from Bree to the Iron Hills, she had not found herself a sufficient mate. Her eyes unconsciously slipped to the dwarf that slept beside Beorn's stone mantle. His dark hair tousled over his collar bones as he slumbered on his back. The snores that loitered in the still air did not belong to the unassailably handsome dwarf, but to his fair-haired brother. Aia smiled to herself until she realized she was admiring Durin's youngest heir. Fili's voice bled into her thoughts. _"You know, lass, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since Rivendell." _A blush found its way to her cheeks and a familiar fluttering rang in her chest. Aia bit her lip, shrugged and walked toward the dreaming prince. She jiggled his shoulder until Kili stirred with a lame excuse to remain sleeping until he heard Aia's voice ring quietly in amusement. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a truly breathtaking sight: a cream-tinted damsel leaning over him; her fire-lit bronze waves hung loosely over her right shoulder. Glorious peridot-iron oculars, squinted slightly from her smiling cheeks, met his in a blissful allure. Kili lay awestruck at the angelic maiden that crouched beside him with his mouth wide open. _I'd love wake up to this every morning. _Kili considered with a smile.

"How can I help you, my magnificent colleen, on this fine evening in this exquisite home?" the dwarf sleepily murmured to the blushing Aia. She held her hand out to him.

"Follow me." Aia raised her eyebrows as she stood with an extended arm. Kili raised an eyebrow of his own, but took her hand nevertheless. Aia lead Durin's youngest heir past 9 sleeping bodies out the door into Beorn's meadows. Six eyes had followed the two: those of Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf. The wizard let out a light chuckle.

"Where do you suppose they're off to?" the Hobbit murmured to Gandalf. Gandalf choked on his pipeweed from being startled by Bilbo.

"My dear Bilbo," Gandalf said between coughs. "You are proving yourself a fine burglar. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bilbo chuckled and Thorin answered the hobbit's question.

"They've gone to try their compatibility for one another." The king answered. Bilbo furrowed his brows, yet wasn't surprised. Kili hadn't been able to take his eyes off Aia, and she went to Kili whenever she needed help. Bilbo smiled contently at the new potential affinity before drifting into a slumber.

Aia dragged Kili to a runoff of the Anduin River. She released his hand to wade in the cool water. The girl didn't bother lifting her sheen silk skirt when her feet entered the water. Moonlight radiated off her cream skin and hair to form a makeshift halo. Kili was taken aback by her beauty in the luminescence. Aia turned at the waist to face the flabbergasted dwarf. She held out her hand yet again.

"Come, I won't bite." She beckoned with a charismatic smile. Kili snapped out of his euphoric oblivion and stepped toward Aia. He held out his hand to Aia, who grasped it and drew him closer. When Kili was on the margin of the stream, Aia flashed him a smirk prior to yanking his hand down. The dwarf was caught off guard and stumbled from Aia's jerk into the water. He gasped when he was doused and shook his head; his dark dripping bangs plastered to his girl giggled in self-achievement. "Told you I'd claim my revenge you-" Aia audibly yelped just as Kili reached for her to pull her in with him. He nearly missed, but snatched her left wrist and dragged her into his drenched arms. Aia squirmed. However, Kili was strong: he gripped her arm and thighs tighter as he held her bridal-style. Aia's giggles subsided when Kili shifted her over his shoulder.

"So this young skin-changing damsel thinks she can saturate me without a fight?" Kili as he walked over to a boulder. He returned Aia, who had been playfully smacking his lower back, into the bridal hold. This time he held her right arm and thigh with his hands. Her left side pressed against his firm, soaked body as he squeezed her. Aia gasped and retracted her arm. Kili's face instantly turned contrite as he let Aia back to her feet. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" Aia shook her head.

"No, Kili. It is but a scratch. I will be alright." Aia reassured him as she perched atop a boulder. The moonlight was again accentuating her beauty. Kili inched closer to her until he was standing directly in between her shins to get a closer look at her. Her head was turned to the side to examine her bicep wound (that was thankfully not bleeding.) She turned back to face Kili enchantingly. Her rosy lips curved cordially. The lunar light exposed a scar on her cheek that he hadn't paid heed to until now. Many would have considered it an ugly blemish that ruined the pretty girl's face. Kili brought his hand up to caress it.

"The Pale Orc gave you this?" Kili murmured, looking to her closed eyes. She nodded slowly. She faced Azog in defense of his uncle. She didn't scream when the Defiler carved into her, nor does she complain of her injuries. Her scar would be an imprint of commemoration to verify her courage and honor. To Kili, this scar only made her more ravishing, if that was possible.

Aia's heart was pulsating in her chest almost painfully as Kili stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes to witness Kili examining her blemish. He likely thought it grotesque. He wouldn't see her the way she saw him: charming, brilliant, _attractive_. How could a dwarf as handsome as himself find her attractive? Particularly now, with this deformity on her face. Additionally, he was a prince. She was a skin-changer. A homeless one, at that. Her hope in finding a mate began to falter. She closed her eyes once more before Kili released a whisper.

"You're beautiful."

Aia's eyes flickered open to reveal Kili smiling, with his hand nuzzled under her chin. Her heart once again fluttered out of control. Did she hear that correctly? No, he must have said "you're very dull."

Aia remained silent. Kili began to wonder if he had faulted in telling her how he felt. He dropped his hand to his side and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin-" Kili's apology was silenced by Aia's lips that molded to his. A floral aroma doused Kili's nostrils. A thin hand gently grasped the back of his head while the other reached around his right shoulder. Aia began to shift off the rock. The dwarf responded by clutching her buttock and lower back as she encircled her legs around Kili's waist. Aia's nose tickled against his whiskers as his mouth moved in rhythm with hers. Aia shifted her arms to clutch his cheeks when an incineration ran from her bicep to her fingers and back. She took in a swift breath, alarming Kili. He let her down as she extended her injured limb to examine it. Kili took hold of her left hand that was fidgeting with the sleeve of Kili's tunic she donned. "Allow me." He offered with a smile. Aia looked to him and returned his smile with a nod. Gingerly, Kili peeled back the barely-crimson sleeve. "You're bleeding."

"Yes, it's been like that for a while. I do apologize for your shirt, I can get you a new one if you wish," Aia proposed. Kili shook his head with a smile as he proceeded to bandage her arm with a scrap of his wet tunic.

"Aia, this shirt is the least of my concern. Are you in any pain?" Aia shook her head as her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Kili asked when he noticed her concerned expression.

"Are you certain you need not a replacement shirt?" she verified. Kili chuckled.

"The only replacement shirt I am in need of is my current drenched one, _Miss Aia,_" Kili accused. She snickered and he concluded his mending.

"Thank you, Kili. I appreciate this." Kili smiled and nodded.

"We should get back to the house, Aia. Thorin will be wondering where we went. He's _always_ awake." Aia turned pale.

"You mean.. he witnessed me luring you from Beorn's halls?" Kili threw his head back and chuckled. He shook his head, damp strands of hair stuck to the sides of his face.

"Fret not, Aia. He won't mind. However, if we stray any longer, he may expect that you have taken me from the halls to drown me." Kili teased. Aia smiled as she tucked Kili's stray hairs behind his ears. Her fingers laced in his as an invitation to begin trailing back to the Beorn's home.

As the two approached the halls, Aia slowed to a halt. Kili turned to her with a curious expression on his face. "What's wrong-" Kili's question was again interrupted by Aia's lips. Her kiss lasted a number of seconds before she broke off, biting her lower lip. Kili's eyes were still closed when she released his hand. His eyes opened to unveil Aia bounding away toward the door. He stood outside for a few minutes, considering how his evening vastly improved. A smile tugged on his lips as he trudged back into Beorn's home. The moment Kili opened the door his eyes hunted the room for spectators. To Kili's surprise and relief Thorin was asleep. Solely Gandalf was awake, smoking his pipeweed. He turned to face Kili with a smile.

"Ah, Kili. Did you have yourself a good outing with our lovely Aia?" Gandalf inquired. A blush rose to Kili's cheeks as he cleared his throat. He placed a hand on the nape of his neck to relieve tension.

"I did indeed." Kili stretched and forced a yawn. "Well, I am getting dreadfully weary. Goodnight, Gandalf." Kili smiled at the maiar before making his way back to his bedroll.

"You plan on resting in drenched attire?" Gandalf reminded as Kili groaned. The dwarf begrudgingly stood, stripped himself of his shirt and coat and laid down in his trousers. Gandalf chuckled as he watched the young lover drift into slumber.

OoOoO

Two days had passed since the Company's arrival. Thorin and Gandalf instructed the dwarves to assemble their belongings swiftly, for they were leaving no later than midmorning. Aia had packed her leather pack with additional clothing, food, bandages, water, and a few sprigs of kingsfoil for good measure, for her scars were not healing as quickly as she would like. She had replaced Kili's shirt and her elven leggings with a dark linen tunic to conceal any blood and a pair of some leather leggings she had left in her brother's home before she travelled middle-earth. To her advantage, they still fit. She slipped her feather bodice on, positioned her weapons to her body, and settled her pack to her posterior. Aia stole one final glance at her room prior to joining the dwarves for breakfast before they head out. Aia strolled to the dining table, where 8 dwarves were feasting: Dwalin, Ori, Fili, Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Bifur and Gloin. The girl chose a seat next to Bofur, who offered her a slice of bread.

"Care for a portion, lass?" Bofur asked, "you'll need it."

"Thank you, Bofur. Will you pass me the honey with it as well?" she asked. He obliged and handed the honey to her. He leaned over to her ear inconspicuously.

"So.. you and Kili?" He inquired. Aia blushed and turned to face Bofur.

"How did you.." she asked, baffled.

"Darlin', I can sense when love is in the air. You be sure to keep a sharp eye on 'im, will ya?" Aia chuckled.

"Does the Company know?"

"Nay, only myself and Fili- actually, if Fili knows, the whole Company knows." Aia's eyes widened as she looked to Thorin's oldest nephew. He was bragging to Gloin about his relations with 14 different she-dwarves in one night. Gloin rolled his eyes.

"Lad, the only ladies that'd bed the likings of you must be either blind or male." The table's occupants bursted with laughter. All save the crimson Fili, that is. Thorin's voice rang out from the doorway. He ordered something in Khuzdûl.

"Mênu! We leave in 5 minutes." The dwarves around him shuffled to the table while the dwarves at the table shuffled to pack their remaining things. Aia remained in her seat at the table.

"Is this seat taken, milady?" Aia raised her head from her food to Kili, who was holding the back of the chair beside her. Aia shook her head and patted the chair to communicate "_no, this seat is vacant. Please, sit."_ She was unable to speak due to a mouth full of buttered bread. Kili smiled and joined her. He offered Aia more than she could eat and refilled her mug when necessary. _A gentleman, I see_. Aia thought with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at Kili and thanked him before grasping his hand and giving it a light squeeze under the table. Flushed cheeks sprouted as Kili smiled back to Aia, who departed from the table to join Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Oin, and Ori outside.

OoOoOo

Gandalf lead the caravan to the edge of a dark, desolate, sickly forest where Beorn met up with them. The bear-man was in his bear form, to Bilbo's shock. The enormous shaggy behemoth vociferated a guttural roar that reverberated to the dwarves' bones. Though the Company members were aware that the great bear was their companion, he was nonetheless intimidating. Gandalf steered his incredulous steed toward Beorn with a greeting. The dwarves followed Gandalf's lead on their ponies in single file save Bilbo beside Thorin, Kili beside Fili, and Bofur beside Aia. Aia shared tales of the Great Eagles to Bofur, who replied with a theory of how Bifur got the hammer lodged into his forehead.

"Y'see, some believe he was mindin' his own business on a rainy day, when a hammer accompanied the raindrops and landed d'rectly into the poor bloke's head." Aia gasped and looked to Bifur to verify that he wasn't dead as if the events in the story had just taken place. "But that's not the story I know. My mother-sister told us this tale when Bombur and I were lads of about Fili and Kili's age. M'cousin had been raisin' hell in his father's home. Eventually, his pa had enough of his foolin' so he struck 'im with 'is 'ammer so 'ard it broke the handle off." Aia busted out in laughter, inducing a swear in Khuzdûl from Bifur a few horses ahead of them. The dwarves around him raised their eyebrows and turned their heads to see who the obscenity was directed at. "Oi, mind yerself, Bifur. The lass was just 'aving a good laugh." Aia chuckled quietly as Bofur winked to her.

Gandalf came to a stop before Beorn, who was now in his human form. With a nod to Gandalf and Thorin, Beorn began warning the dwarves.

"Fill your skins and pack as much food as you can. The forest behind me is unforgiving." He met his sister's eyes. "This is the safest path. No orcs or goblins linger in these parts. You will follow this path and only this path. For if you stray, you will never find it again. Merciless creatures reside here so mind yourselves. There is a river amid the forest. I do not advise you drink or bathe in it should you survive long enough to come upon it. Drink and refill your skins while you can." Thorin nodded to Beorn. The dwarves drained their leather water pouches. One-by-one, the dwarves refilled as Beorn approached his sister who was joking with Fili and Kili. "Might I have a moment alone with my sister, Master Dwarves?" Beorn asked the brothers. Kili and Fili nodded in unison and went to fill their bags with food. He turned to Aia with troubled eyes. "Aia, are you sure you-"

"Beorn." Aia interrupted. She finished her reassuring scold with a stern look. Beorn nodded and closed his eyes.

"Should you survive this quest, Sister, come back to me. My home is always welcome to you." Aia felt a stinging in her eyes as tears developed on the rims of her eyes.

"Beorn.. I am ashamed with myself beyond words. I deserted you, when you needed me most, to fulfill a selfish desire of mine to explore Middle-Earth-" Aia's contrite apology was cut short by an embrace. Aia accepted Beorn's encompassment and let free a number of tears.

"You are forgiven, Aia. I do not blame you. You have nothing to feel regret for. You should be on your way or they will leave without you." With that, Beorn released her and kissed her forehead. Aia turned to join the awaiting dwarves. Aia strode to Thorin's side. The king placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and smiled a weak smile. The dwarves and Bilbo bid Gandalf and Beorn their goodbyes. Gandalf approached Aia and hugged her. He placed a finger under her chin to lift her head up.

"My dear Aia, you are a Beorning of courage, determination, strength, leadership, and beauty. Keep a watchful eye over these dwarves until we next meet, whenever that may be. Eru be with you." Gandalf pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "perhaps you will find a mate in this journey. I know of a prince that possibly fancies you." Gandalf placed his index finger to his nose with a wink. Aia turned to Kili and blushed.

"I shall keep that in mind, Mithrandir. Eru guide you." Aia nodded at Gandalf, looked to her brother, and started into the ailing forest.

**Alrighty I got some Kili/Aia lovin' in here! Now comes the tedious assignment of describing Mirkwood. Eeeee. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story save Aia; I am making no profit from this, it's purely for leisure. Don't forget to review! Tell your friends and I'll give you cookies! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit about Aia's background in this chapter. I didn't make Mirkwood too melancholy yet. Thank god. Read well! And don't forget to review! **

Chapter 6: A Nostalgic Trip in Mirkwood

Because Aia was the first to enter Mirkwood, she lingered obliquely beside a tree in order to count all 12 humanoids before she joined them into the dreary woodland. _Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili,_ Kili made an appoint to stop and blow a kiss to her with a smile. Aia cheeks flashed red before Dwalin, who had collided with the flirtatious dwarf, shoved Kili forward.

"Get a move on, boy. Yer head almost met me axe. Ms. Aia likely prefers kissin' a head that's attached to its owner!" Dwalin teased. Aia rolled her eyes and continued counting. _Ori, Bofur, Nori, Bombur, Oin, Dori, Gloin. _She nodded to herself prior to laying her right foot against the moist floor. A sudden wrenching feeling afflicted Aia just beneath her sternum. Her grey eyes began scalding. Aia turned her head to take a last glance of her brother, who was looking back at her. She granted him a weak smile and a raised hand of farewell before shuffling away after the dwarves. Beorn's gaze followed her until she disappeared from sight. He then dropped his head.

Immediately after Aia trailed into the woods, her eyesight declined as a result of the twilight cast by the forest. Her auditory perception, however, seemed to enhance. She could detect all eleven dwarves' lumbered breathing as well as Bilbo's frequent abashed gasps and peeps. Bilbo tensed as a thin outstretched arm encircled his shoulders. He felt a squeeze on his left deltoid.

"It's me, Bilbo. Do not fear, I will protect you." Bilbo's fears partially expired from Aia's comforting words. He reached up and grasped her hand.

"I trust you, Aia. I will do my best to protect you in return." Aia smiled and once again squeezed Bilbo's shoulder. They continued their stride into the 250-mile depressed forest.

Hours later, Thorin ordered the dwarves to a halt for rest. Gloin and Dori began to light a fire, but Aia halted them.

"No fires here. I regret to inform you of moths proportionate to ravens that linger about in this forest. They will further intensify our discomfort by fluttering around our heads, batting at our food with their enormous wings, and feeding on our clothing." Aia heard a concurrent groan from the dwarves around her. Thorin stepped forward.

"Heed her warning. No fires. Get some food and rest." Aia heard his footsteps fade away and a thud as the king retreated beside a tree. She repeated Thorin's doings and found herself a tree beside Bilbo, who offered her some bread. She accepted it, but didn't eat it.

"Have you eaten, Bilbo?"

He hesitated. "You go ahead.. I-I'm not hungry." Aia rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand lightly against her thigh.

"Here, I tore it in half. You take this. How are you to protect me if you sacrifice your food for me?" Aia attempted her tongue in reverse-psychology. She handed Bilbo the whole, unmarked slice of bread. She had rubbed her leg to stimulate a _tearing_ sensation. Aia cautiously placed her right arm around Bilbo's shoulder. He replied by resting his head on her underarm to avoid contact with her wounds.

The Hobbit's conscious was soon taken by slumber. Aia smiled when she felt Bilbo's shoulders rising and falling in listlessness. When she verified Bilbo's dormant state, she shifted to rest her head atop the halfling's and began harmonizing a melody Beorn had taught her in a different language. Aia suspected Bilbo was one of the first to fall asleep, for the sound of faint snores diffused into the motionless, thick atmosphere. Beorn's berceuse had lulled the remaining dwarves to sleep. Her song concluded with a low, drawn-out note that rendered her light-headed from the gradual exhalation. Aia sealed her eyelids firmly to expel the feeling but it wouldn't subside. Aia picked up a rustling of footsteps approaching and she swiftly concealed her most recent ailment.

"May I sit?" a gruff voice asked.

"Please do, your highness." Aia teased. She heard Thorin release a nearly-silent chuckle as he slumped beside her. She felt his warm leather sleeve brush against her left arm. The two sat together in stagnant silence for a while until Thorin's voice sounded.

"That song- oh" Thorin interrupted himself when he felt Aia jerk. "Are you alright, Aia?"

"Aye. Sorry, you startled me is all." Thorin heard a smile in Aia's tone. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his face. Her high spirits never ceased to relieve Thorin. He had to admit that Gandalf hadn't faltered in his choice: she was precisely what the Company needed in this oppressive journey. She was pleasant, quiet, pretty, and compilable. Although she wasn't a dwarf, Thorin considered perhaps providing a home for her in Erebor when they reclaim it. _If_ they reclaim it. Thorin's smile disappeared. How would this girl be of help in vanquishing Smaug? The only instance he had witnessed her fight was when she pierced the Defiler's face. Although it was a minor infliction, she was bold and allegiant to the Company. She had rescued Thorin and Bilbo, two individuals of little to no personal significance to her at the time, from peril. His thoughts were interrupted by Aia's voice.

"Thorin? Have you languished?"

"No, Aia. I was thinking."

"About what, may I ask?" Thorin couldn't admit that he was admiring her so he returned to his original question.

"The song you sang, what language was it? I could not identify it." Aia smiled in nostalgia.

"It was a tongue Beorn and I spoke to each other when I resided with him. We established it together."

"When was it developed?" Thorin asked.

"Our language? He and I desired privacy from the Eagles that visited us in the first year I constituted his halls as my home. It has been existent for approximately fifteen years." Thorin raised his brow.

"You did not live with Beorn all your life?"

"Nay, I lived with the Great Eagles until I was 30 years of age. I was then s-sent.." Aia trailed off. The smile faded from her face and lachrymose began to overwhelm her. Thorin realized he had been prying into her privacy and asked no more. Although he halted his verbal questions, his mind began filling in scenarios to complete Aia's background. Perhaps she committed fornication. Nay, she resembled purity. She likely hasn't copulated as of yet. Nor has Kili.. Although Aia was not of Durin blood, she was homeless as well. Homeless and without a mate. Kili had hardly left her side since Beorn's halls. The two did in fact osculate. Thorin decided the girl was worthy of residence in Erebor after all. Perhaps even _royal_ residence. He smiled to himself sightly when he reminisced how happy she and Kili were together. Aia mentioned she was thirty years of age when she departed from the Great Eagles and she lived with Beorn for at least fifteen years. She couldn't be much younger than his nephew._ I shall ask another time._ Thorin decided. The king brought a hand to Aia's shoulder in self-dismissal. He rose to his feet and proceeded to retreat to his tree when he kicked someone nearby.

"Ungh, what?" Kili's voice moaned out.

"Kili? Why are you sleeping at Aia's feet?" Thorin asked, amused.

Kili's answer was slurred from sleep. "I dunno, Uncle. She might be cold." Thorin left it at that and retired for the night. Aia remained on watch that night while the comatose dwarves slept. Her vertigo had yet to lessen. She raised her hands to her eyes in an attempt to rub the disequilibrium away. Bilbo felt the pressure of her arm disappear and he stirred into a stretch. With recollection of Aia's injuries absent from his somnolent mind, he raised his arms and brushed Aia's ribcage. She yelped audibly from surprise and pain, causing the dwarves to awaken. Startled and concerned, Bilbo grasped Aia's shoulder.

"Aia, I am deeply sorry. Are you alright? Where did I hurt you?" He asked. Kili's head popped up when he heard Bilbo.

"Eh? You hurt her?" Kili's voice sounded menacing. Aia spoke up to prevent a quarrel.

"Nay, he did not hurt me. I was merely startled. I do apologize. Return to your slumber if you can." Aia reassured. Bilbo looked to Aia in speculation. Kili remained skeptical. Thorin stood up from his tree and arranged for Bombur to distribute food to the Company members. Bilbo and Kili offered to give Aia their piece but she declined.

"Aia, please take it." Bilbo insisted. He looked around and asked Aia aside, "Aia, do the dwarves know you're hurt?" Aia looked to Bilbo, blinked, and shook her head. She answered Bilbo's initial question verbally.

"Thank you, Mr. Benevolent Baggins, but you must eat as well. If I am to decline Kili's offers, I will decline yours as well." With that, she stood to begin her trekking. However, her knees buckled and she stumbled into Kili's unsuspecting arms. Kili was startled by Aia's stumble, as he almost dropped her to the ground. Fortunately, he grabbed her waist and shoulder in the nick of time.

"Aia?" Aia could dimly hear Kili's voice. His expression was distorted and out of focus. She made out Thorin and Bilbo's voices but she couldn't decipher what they were saying. The girl swooned into oblivion.

"Uncle! Help!" Kili cried. "Aia.. She's fainted! Oin!" Alarmed, but calm, Thorin took the girl from Kili's arms.

"Fili, calm him down." Thorin brusquely ordered. Fili nodded in the darkness and groped his brother's shoulders. Bilbo's mouth dropped agape. Thorin placed Aia on the ground as Oin approached her.

"I cannot see her, we must start a fire." Oin claimed.

"No. She warned us of the moths." Thorin declined.

"They won't harm us, Uncle. Allow a small fire at least." Kili pleaded. Thorin nodded.

"Fine. A _small_ fire. Make it quick, Oin." Bofur generated a meager fire that was forthwith ambushed by moths bigger than the dwarves' heads. Oin strained his eyes to examine Aia. He held his ear to her mouth to confirm her respiration was stable. She provided a faint, raspy wheeze. He placed his thick palm on Aia's frail, clammy brow.

"You can put the fire out now, Bofur." Oin declared after further examination. "She's breathing, but only barely. She's cold and she'll need to be carried." Kili stepped toward Thorin and held out his arms.

"I will carry her, Uncle." He offered. Thorin nodded and handed the unconscious girl to his nephew's awaiting arms. "Fili, get my coat from my pack." Kili's tone was sobered. Fili wrapped Aia in Kili's coat. With a nod to his brother, Kili stepped away and proceeded in their expedition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perhaps I should stop writing at 3 AM because lordy lou, I made plenty of mistakes in this chapter. I've revised it. Additionally, I changed the final paragraph for effect. Sorry about that guys! :* :* **

**-The timeline of the second and third paragraphs clear: the second is in the past, while the third is in the present. **

**-For future reference: the name "Jan" and "Janovol," the J is pronounced like a Y. (Yah-n/Yahn-oh-val)**

Chapter 7: Good Night, Aia.

11 days had passed in Mirkwood. Aia was in and out of consciousness. It had taken a day and a half for Aia to awaken from her initial stupor.

She had awoken in Kili's arms upon hearing a weak sigh escape Bilbo's mouth. The girl looked up to Kili's refreshing smile. His lips moved and a sound resonated in her ears but she couldn't fit it to make sense. Aia abruptly felt uncomfortably warm so she squirmed from Kili's arms onto the ground, where her legs marginally gave out. Bilbo offered her his hand but she denied it as politely as she could, for she wished to prove to herself that she could overcome the necromancer's plight. Aia placed her palms to the ground and shoved down as firmly as she could. She stumbled to her feet and flexed her legs. Kili's shoulder was right by her side the moment she began to sway. As quickly as she had lost her balance, Aia calibrated herself and proceeded to perform normally. The dwarves shared curious glances between each other before Thorin ordered they continue. The voyage persisted without difficulty for the next nine days.

In the afternoon of the eleventh day in Mirkwood Forest, Aia was accompanying Thorin in the front of the Caravan. The girl still wore Kili's coat with pride. She had been admiring the aroma of plants and earth that Kili's coat released when she heard a _trickling_. She turned to the Hobbit aft herself to verify that he heard it as well. Bilbo was looking at Aia with an identically befuddled expression. She turned her head back to face forward, she halted in her steps. Thorin, however, continued walking.

"Thorin!" Aia plunged forward, grasped Thorin's belt and yanked him back. The king stumbled somewhat. He shook himself off and looked up to Aia with a deep scowl.

"What in Durin's name are you doing?" Aia furrowed her brows and pointed to a stream of stagnant black, viscous liquid that resembled Goblin's blood in front of Thorin's feet.

"This is the enchanted river my brother warned you of. Do not touch it. My apologies for thrusting you aside." Thorin turned his head to face the river. His eyes widened.

"Can you see how far across it is?"

"It cannot be more than mmm.." Aia trailed off in concentration.

"Twelve feet." Bilbo finished her sentence. Thorin nodded.

"It is far too wide to jump across." Aia looked to Thorin and changed into a bird. The feeling was particularly awkward in that she felt stiff and heavy. Possibly from being in her human form for eleven days. Thorin looked to Aia, who blinked as a way of communicating, _"get on my back. I will fly you across the river."_ The king nodded and mounted her back. The minute Aia took off, a compilation of distorted whispers permeated Aia's ears.

_Drop him, you don't need to carry him. He will hurt you. _The whispers repeatedand echoed in Aia's mind.

With an effort, she transported Thrain's son to the other side of the river. He dismounted her and she immediately flew to the other side to transport each dwarf. With each dwarf, the whispers expanded.

_Listen to us. We are here to help you, Aia. Let us help you. _

Bombur was the final dwarf to be shipped across.

_Drop him, Aia. Or we will punish you. _

Struggling to obstruct the sounds and transport the fat dwarf across the river, Aia gradually aviated their way across when a twinkle of silver flashed beside them. Aia lost her balance from the sudden exposure of light and she slipped into her human form, releasing poor Bombur. Fortunately, The speed at which Aia had been flying caused the dwarf to collide into the dwarves on the shore like a bowling ball.

The girl, however, barely managed to land on the shore.

_You failed to drop those brutes. You did not listen to us, Aia. Poor girl. So confused in this world. She belongs to no kin. She possesses no mate. Poor girl. _

She stumbled back towards the water in a delirium. The whispers were abruptly silenced when her right arm was caught by a dwarf. A familiar pain shot through her limb, causing her to tighten her grip on the hand that held her. She sealed her eyes solidly. The dwarf's grip let up slightly when Aia was pulled closer to a warm body. Aia's hands met the nape of the dwarf's neck as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." Aia whispered to the dwarf's chest. She soon succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Aia began to stir after an unknown quantity of time. Her ashen eyes met those of brilliant pale blue. They displayed a consolatory, soothing expression.

"Thorin?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Did you rescue me?"

"I've simply returned a favor." He bid, maintaining his soft smile.

"Thank you, Thorin." Aia smiled to him as he let her back onto the ground. He nodded and continued walking.

After a few hours without affliction, her luck changed for the worse. Aia's eyelids and legs seemed to have tripled in weight. Her ordinarily precise eyesight became futile, for it developed into an irrevocable blur. Gradually, out of the addled, disheveled blackness of her mind, Aia materialized a recollection. She turned her droopy head to where she thought Thorin would be and used her peripheral vision to see his outline.

"Thorrrin?" Aia slurred. She made out the King's head rotate to face the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Aia? What is it?" He asked with a tinge of a concern in his tone. Aia's mind swirled. "Aia?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl swung her head back to Thorin's silhouette. Somehow her noggin pivoted to face the dingy, fungoid forest floor.

"Hmm? Oh, yessss. I was wonderrrr..innng.. How did... you... erm.." Aia frowned. She tapped a finger on her chin as her foggy brain was racked for the words to finish her reminiscence. "cease the... whhhhisp... nmm" She trailed off and mentally finished her sentence. Thorin raised an eyebrow. Kili took note of Aia's queer condition and looked to Thorin. He rested his right hand across her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"Aia, are you alright?" Kili's uneasy tone was apparent. Aia smiled blissfully and rested her head on the side of the dwarf's. He felt the friction of Aia's cheek and temple as her head bobbed in a nod.

"Mhmm. I'm certainly al.. Mmm alright." Aia sighed the last word. "So long as..." She leaned so her lips were brushing against Kili's ear. "So long as your caress maintains on me." Aia's warm breath sent a tingling down Kili's spine. She ended with a peck on his ear. Her words melted like butter into his thoughts; a pretty damsel asks him to continue holding her. Of course he'd happily oblige. Yet, a deviating sensation lingered about: perhaps Beorn was right about the forest. Perhaps Aia was being possessed by the Necromancer's curse. He closed his eyes tightly and tightened his grip on Aia's waist. He couldn't lose her like this. Aia returned her cheek back to the side of Kili's head.

Bilbo's advanced hearing barely picked up what Aia was discussing with Thorin and Kili. His intention wasn't that of eavesdropping, but supervising his closest friend in the present Company. With furrowed brows and a theory, Bilbo made his way to Aia and Kili. A petite Hobbit hand met a thick, muscular shoulder. Kili turned to make out Bilbo's outline. With a raised brow, he scanned the Hobbit as best as he could in the darkness.

"What can I do for ya, Mr. Boggins?" Kili inquired.

"H-how's Aia doing?"

"She's alright, why?" Kili asked, feigning ignorance of Aia's ailment. Bilbo furrowed his eyes further.

"Er.. Mind if I have a word with her?" He asked, holding out his unseen arm.

With hesitation, Kili invisibly shook his head. "Go on. But be gentle, eh?" Bilbo added an invisible nod of his own and replaced Kili's hand on the girl's waist. She slightly moaned in annoyance.

Noticing the substitution of thin, dainty hands from dense, warm hands, Aia inquired."What is it? Where did my Kili go?" Fili snickered before his gut met Kili's elbow. Bilbo smiled sadly at the girl's innocence as he slowed their pace. Once behind all the dwarves, Bilbo slid his hand onto Aia's ribcage. "Ow! Why are you doing that Jan? That hurts!" Durin's youngest heir spun around at the sound of Aia's detest.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing to her?" Kili asked Bilbo as a threat. Bilbo shook his head.

"I believe I've figured out what ails Aia." Kili's eyes widened. "But I'll need to inspect it further. Next we rest, I will analyze." Bilbo reassured. He then walked away with a quick squeeze to Aia's hand. She giggled in response. Kili took her waist and continued walking as she molded back into her resting position aside the dwarf's head.

"'s the lass alright?" A new voice asked. Kili identified the voice as Bofur's and soon answered.

"I hope, Bofur. I truly do." With that, further discussion was ceased save occasional gibberish from Aia's delusion-riddled mouth.

* * *

Some-five hours afterwards, the caravan was allowed rest for the "night" (based on the darker atmosphere.) Aia remained beside Kili the entire time, mumbling about a character called "Janovol." At some points during the night, Aia undertook several attempts to kiss Kili. As much as he would have loved to accept and return the kisses, he couldn't take advantage of the girl's state of mind. He did, however, allow her to sleep in his lap for the night. He reasoned it with "she needs a pillow. I suggest you find a dwarf's lap to sleep in yourself" to his curious snickering comrades. Kili began stroking Aia's silky hair. Bilbo took the opportunity to check her wounds.

"Erm, Kili?" Bilbo approached Kili and Aia. Kili looked up from Aia's hair to Bilbo's concerned expression.

"She's fine, Bilbo." Kili assured as he returned his gaze to the dark-amber sheet on his lap.

"I'd like to confirm that. Please." Bilbo's statement made Kili raise not only his head, but his eyebrows as well.

"How do you mean? Just look at her. Sleeping like a baby." Bilbo reached down to touch her forehead. He wiped some sweat from her brow and brought it to Kili.

"Like a baby in a furnace. Please, bring her over here for privacy." Kili looked from Bilbo's hand to the dreaming damsel in his lap several times before scooping Aia up and following Bilbo. The Hobbit guided the two a few trees from the other dwarves, who were all presumed to be sleeping. "Before you sit, will you lay her on her left side?" Kili conformed and Bilbo proceeded to raise her shirt.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Kili asked as he returned Aia's blouse to its original place.

"Fine. I shall examine her arm first then." The dwarf raised an eyebrow and reluctantly followed Bilbo's instructions to hoist Aia's right arm into the air. The hobbit nudged her sleeve down to her shoulder to analyze Aia's two-week old gash.

"Ah. There's the answer. It's infected. Rather greatly, at that. She needs to be treated soon. Now, I must inspect the wound on her ribs." Kili placed her arm down and furrowed his brows.

"What wound?" Bilbo met Kili's bewildered eyes.

"You were not aware of the additional gash on her ribs?" Kili shook his head as Bilbo lifted her tunic to reveal four bloody gashes. Each laceration was riddled with pus and discharge. A cream-colored coating encircled each rouge-tinted gash. Kili drew in a sharp breath. His emotions were hazy. Disorientation, pity, anxiety, and disappointment all fought to dominate Kili's mind. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she treat herself? His rambling speculations were halted when Aia moaned.

"Nnnug.. What.. what are you.. Bil...o...?" Aia slurred.

"Aia, I need you to lie back down please." Aia looked to her gashes. She saw an infectious clot on her ribs. Her eyes shot from her ribs to Kili to Bilbo. Vertigo soon overthrew Aia's sight and perception.

"M-my bag.. Kingsfoil.. it's in my bag.." She swooned once again.

Bilbo abruptly stood.

"I need to retrieve that kingsfoil. You stay here, Kili. Keep an eye on her." Kili nodded. He was mortified: was she losing consciousness from her infections? Was it this bloody forest? Kili brought her face to his.

"Aia.. Don't leave me. Please, Aia. Not now. I need you." Kili pleaded into her bloodied hair.

* * *

Bilbo sprinted as fast as his hairy feet could take him. He passed familiar trees but he found no signs of the dwarves. The hobbit ceased running to listen for the Company. Nothing. He resumed his sprint for another five minutes. _"Come on, Bilbo. Aia will die if you don't think of something."_ Another five minutes with no result. Bilbo became frantic and desperate. He opened his mouth to holler but the action was interrupted by the poor hobbit faltering on a stone. A grunt escaped his mouth upon impact. He raised his distressed head to come face-to-face with a shrub of kingsfoil. "Bilbo Baggins, you are a lucky Hobbit!" He told himself as he snatched the weed and darted back to Kili and Aia.

"Kili! Aia!" Bilbo shrieked after a few minutes. The hobbit returned to the tree he left the two. The kingsfoil fell from Bilbo's grasp. Bilbo slumped to the ground. "A-Aia?" Bilbo strained his eyes to verify what he saw: Aia's dull, paled body curled into a fetal mass. Her blouse was slashed in half from her right arm to her left hip. Crimson plasma puddled around her pallid neck and face. Hair that was normally a lovely, sleek sheet was tangled and riddled with blood and dirt. Bilbo rang his head to steady himself. He placed a trembling hand on the girl's exposed hip. "Aia? Can you h-hear me? It's Bilbo." The battered girl shifted in the slightest of manners. A delicate whimper escaped her ceacked, blanched lips. Bilbo pulled himself to put his ear to Aia's ghastly mouth.

"Kili.. they've taken.. -ili.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy April! **

**Hope you like the subliminal cameo in the title :) Enjoy! **

**Review response(s): **

electrogirl88: You're a sweetheart :) I appreciate that

**Disclaimer: I only own Aia (her loss) ;) **

Chapter 8: Why Couldn't it be "Follow the Butterflies?"

"_Acanthe! Look! This one's wrigglin' around. I don't like it." _

"_Well kill it then!" _

"_But it'll get cold if I do.." _

"_You figure it out, Dolomedes. You figure it out. I'm gonna fetch the other two down there before they get away. That one looks injured though. I doubt it'll be doin' any runnin' away."_ Six _thuds_ sounded before the monstrous, shaggy beast departed. The owner of the original voice, Dolomedes, prodded a dangling, woven sac with his shaggy tarsus. The sac shifted about and a muffled clamor sounded.

"_Matter of fact, I suppose I like mine wrigglin'. Tastes bet-" _

"_Dolomedes! Come 'ere!" _With a raucous moan, six more recurrent _thuds_ approached the beckoning voice. _"It appears this one's got a little companion." _Dolomedes approached the two flaccid creatures. They were both plagued in a stupor: one induced, and the other naturally.

"_What's wrong with the girl? I don't smell any venom in 'er." _Dolomedes observed.Acanthe, as the observant voice labeled him, moved in on the unconscious girl to verify the lack of venom in her veins. Immediately after stroking the girl's face with his sensitive hairs, he withdrew with a snarled _hiss_ and hacked at the girl. One of his rugged appendages snagged onto her shirt. The shirt was mangled in two, exposing an impurity on her torso.

"_Infected! She's diseased! Get away! Take the healthy one and flee!" _Dolomedes scooped the "healthy one" into his front two limbs and began manipulating it into a rotation. In a matter of seconds, Kili was bundled in glutinous silk and abducted. Aia had stirred awake when an gust of frigid air pocketed her. She dared not fidget around when the grotesque arachnids seized Kili. She fell limp to her side when the harvestmen were out of her perceptions.

OoOoO

Aia was roused from a void of mauve and ivory churning about and dancing around in her eyes by a twisted, distorted ventilation that echoed and reverberated in the poor girl's head. _The whispers. They're back._ Aia compressed her swelled eyelids together in an effort to liberate herself from the unending susurrations. _"No, no, no! Expel yourself from my mind!" _Aia screamed mentally. A searing pain drew from her ribs to her arm to her brain's frontal lobe. Inside, the girl's arms were thrashing about, her hands were shredding her hair from her scalp, her voice was wrenching from exertion. Yet her figure lay apoplectic on Mirkwood's tufted floor. Engulfing sensations of wailing, mangling, shredding, torment, blood, animosity, and of all things, - as well as _least_ of all things, - _love_ smothered Aia's churning mind. Her head and face bloated achingly, her legs and hands throbbed with a swelling torridity and her ribs, oh, the ribs. "Conflagration" would be an understatement. Mentally writhing in torment, Aia felt as though death was a better alternative than this excruciating agony. All at once, before the girl could physically wail out, the whirling shroud of anguish expired. It was replaced by a gentle quivering sensation on her waist. The sensation had a voice. The voice was talking to her.

"Aia?...Hear me?…bo" Aia could only match those words to their meanings in her head. She pried her aching eyes and cracked mouth open to speak.

"Oh, Bilbo! Thank Eru you're here. Spiders, Bilbo. Giant, cursed spiders. We have strayed far too close to their nests. They've taken Kili. I assume they have abducted Fili and the others as well. I need your help. If you reach into my boot, I will be able to mend myself. I have a concoction that I am to use in dire emergencies."

She saw Bilbo's face withdraw. His eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and brows furrowed. "What's taken Kili? Where are the other dwarves?"

"I've just told you, Bilbo. Spiders. Now, please get my elixir." Aia requested.

"Get what? Aia?" Aia's head was hoisted up when Bilbo asked her to repeat herself. She was becoming slightly irritated. Was he listening to her at all? She has a potion. It will revive her. He just needs to retreat it. "Here, I'm going to rub this on your wound. It's kingsfoil, I found some." A groan escaped Aia's mouth.

"Bilbo! Need I get it myself? This will regenerate with tremendous haste. Kingsfoil is good, but it's no comparison to my brew of alfirin, kingsfoil, and simbelmynë extracts. It's highly potent and rather bitter, but it will heal- Ow!" a biting twinge coursed through Aia's abdomen. She wrenched herself up as best as she could to flee from the pain.

"Aia, I know it hurts, but I must put this on your arm." Bilbo stated calmly. Aia glared in his direction and sloped up to rake her boot off. She rattled it until a dainty vial was delivered. The ampoule radiated an eerie emerald and pearl color. The contents swirled around without being handled. Aia yanked the top from the small flask and downed it in one gulp. The nostrum singed its way down Aia's esophagus leisurely, confirming it snuggled into every crease in Aia's superior alimentary canal. An abrupt thrill coursed through the girl's chest, arms, legs, and head. Without thinking, Aia snatched the bewildered hobbit up to his feet and brushed him off.

"Did you hear anything I was saying, Bilbo?" Aia reprimanded. Bilbo's brows creased.

"You were merely uttering what you were trying to say, Aia. H-how did you-"

"What was I saying? Quickly now, Bilbo. We're losing time." Bilbo shook his head in confusion.

"Erm, well, you said that Kili was taken by something, you asked me to retrieve some entity, and you repeated 'kingsfoil' plenty of times. I thought you were rushing me to apply it to you." Aia widened her eyes. She hardly said anything? But she easily communicated it to him. How could this be? She didn't concern herself with those questions now. She needed to inform Bilbo of the spiders. She grasped the hobbit's shoulders.

"Alright. I'm going to repeat what I thought I told you. You must listen carefully. The giant spiders of Mirkwood abducted the dwarves including Kili. We need to help them in any way we can." She noted Bilbo's eyes shifting from hers to the vial in her hand. "That was an intermixture of various potent healing herbs. It's quite unpleasant if you ask me. Now, we must go as swiftly and quietly as we can. This elixir will only last a few hours." Aia took Bilbo's hand in hers and began to pursue the thieving spiders. She was halted by Bilbo's resistance in her hand. She turned to him and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Aia, if that potion stuff is only going to work for a few hours, then you're better off heading to the path. I _will_ get the dwarves. You just follow that path all the way down. The dwarves and I will meet you there." Aia opened her mouth in protest but she shut it. She knew he was right: she would be more of a burden than benefit. She bit her lower lip and nodded reluctantly.

"You're right, Bilbo. This path leads to Esgaroth. They have proper healing equipment; I will meet you there. Just promise me you will bring yourself – at least – back in one piece." Bilbo smiled at Aia's compassion towards him. _She's an awful lot like Gandalf. But she's nicer._ The smirking hobbit thought to himself. He squeezed her hand.

"I promise you, Aia. I will bring myself and the dwarves back. That includes _Kili_." Aia's heart painfully fluttered at the reference to his name. She bit her tongue against a false denial of her conspicuous affection towards Durin's youngest heir whom was in the clutches of malevolent spiders. She smiled sadly and squeezed Bilbo's fleeing hand.

"Eru guide you, Mr. Beloved Baggins. Be safe." Bilbo again smiled. Her nicknames for him warmed his big hobbit heart in these dark times. He then liberated his hand from the girl's. Aia could hear his retreating pace mature into a sprint. Aia turned on her heel and pursued the path by sensing the remotely fresher air far off from the right. She angled her temporarily-energized head towards the crisper air. It was only the slightest bit fresher, but after a couple of weeks' residence in the dank forest, she had every one of her senses on full-alert in hopes of getting out quickly. Hopefully she'd rid herself of this godforsaken forest shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lake Town Trouble

**Review response(s): **

ZabuzasGirl: I'm sorry! I've been distracted with personal matters. I'm happy you're liking the story :)

**Enjoy! **

Bilbo had been running – for what he believed to be a longer amount of time than he had in Gollum's underground chambers – towards his more-than-likely impending doom. With every approaching step towards the predatory, and not to mention unfathomably massive, arthropods, Mr. Baggins's Baggins traits were enhanced. Thoughts such as _why am I doing this again? _and _even if I were to rescue these dwarves, we're likely to be massacred in the process of getting back to the trail. _Nevertheless, another, rather subconscious – no doubt his Took traits – countered every one of his equivocations. _"Why am I doing this?" Because those dwarves need you, Bilbo Baggins. They will die without you. And what about Aia? "We're likely to be massacred.." Indeed, your chance of perishing is higher, but you will perish in honor. You declined the idea of accompanying Aia to the comforts and safety of Lake Town to salvage 11 defenseless, unarmed, stubborn dwarves. You will fight on and you will fight well, Mr. Baggins. _Bilbo smiled a petite smile, then soon realized he dubbed himself "Mr. Baggins" _and enjoyed it_. His musings were halted right in their tracks as was his physical body. The hobbit's teeth met the mushy, ever-moist forest floor with a thick _thud_. Slipping the ring on almost subconsciously, Bilbo stood up unseen. Then he heard voices. Ugly, unnatural voices. _Spiders' _voices.

"_Well? Go on, kill 'im!" _

"_I'm a little scared. It sounds like it's threat'nin' me." _Bilbo instantly knew "it" was a dwarf, along with his caravan, that the spiders were talking about, for he peered up a few feet to witness many fairly hefty webbed sacs wriggling and grunting about. Which dwarf specifically, he knew not. Bilbo wasted no more time verifying the dwarves' residency in the webs and scooped up some scattered stones from the mossy earth. Immediately, he launched one with all his Hobbit capacity towards the oversized arachnid that was on its way to sink its teeth into a dwarf's flesh.

* * *

Aia stopped momentarily to stop and examine her wounds. Her shirt was worthless now, if not a burden. She shrugged it off and tied it round her waist, leaving only her makeshift, tattering bandages and the stench of kingsfoil on herself. She unraveled the mangled cloth from her abdomen to attempt an examination. It failed. The lighting in Mirkwood, regardless of the freshening air, was still severely lacking. The first and only logical solution to implant itself in her mind: climb a tree and use the light from the canopy for the self checkup. Aia would also be able to identify how proximal she was from Lake Town from the tree tops. She nodded in self-agreement and pursued the tallest tree she could encounter. A gnarled tree perched beside her in almost a mocking fashion as she judged each timbers' reliability. Aia spun around in a short circle until she spotted a relatively enormous tree with a chipping, sickly-amethyst trunk. It was a bit wider around than her arm's length, so she was grateful for the finger slots provided by the jagged bark.

After an hour of scaling the rough, unforgiving tree, Aia's legs were splintered by broad, deep, serrated bark fragments and her digits began to go numb. _A familiar feeling._ Aia painfully smirked at her comparison to Gollum's caves. Fortunately, the girl was merely a few feet from the canopy. Her smirk evolved into a wide smile when a deluge of cool, crisp air saturated her blackened, deprived lungs. The girl nudged and squeezed her way through a few leaves that her tree provided until she was literally rendered temporarily sightless by the gloriously vivid illumination. An abundance of crimson, mauve, tawny, golden, and emerald leaves occupied her entire line of vision when she peered above the sickened foliage of Mirkwood.

Aia rotated her head leisurely: taking in the enticing landscape. No birds, no insects, no life resided above Mirkwood's alluring treetops. As elated as Aia was to be able to breathe fresh air and witness the empyrean atmosphere once again, she couldn't help feeling dismal. The once lush, lively forest that was home to countless companions of Aia's was now plagued by the Necromancer's enfeeblement. The girl wondered how many animals and elves succumbed to the calamity. In all honesty, Aia was more concerned for the animals than the elves. The Wood Elves had means of defense as well as their bitter, wicked characters. Abruptly, a recollection smacked the girl right in the face: Janovol. The last time she was informed of his whereabouts, he was venturing through Greenwood to attend a conference with the Wood Elf prince, Legolas. She wondered if he suffered the same fate as the fallen animals and elves of Greenwood. Aia quickly shook the thought from her mind and got back to business.

The girl was well aware that her ailment was severe, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw: blackening, rotting skin in four separate gashes across her right frame were smeared with a combination of dried kingsfoil and cruor. An ivory encasement of some bodily crust formed around the wound's circumference. Interstitial fluid glistened in the sunlight as it freely seeped out. Aia could have sworn she even saw the resemblance of a rib. She closed her eyes tightly and began planning. _This serum will remain effective for approximately two more hours. _Her heart beat faster: she was running out of time. Aia's eyes snapped open to examine her surroundings once more. Trees, trees, mountains, trees, leaves, then ultimately, her destination: the Lonely Mountain. Her dwarves' home was grandiose to say the least. Shadowing the lone peak was the Long Lake. Aia's eyes felt a sudden sting as she was overwhelmed with varying emotions: satisfaction, remorse, aspiration, dread, and deficit. The girl was so close to her dwarves, yet so far, and she couldn't do anything to help them. Alternatively, she would venture to the comforts of Esgaroth while the dwarves and her Bilbo face the dangers and dreariness of Mirkwood. Aia allowed herself to shed one tear for her inequity before flying to Lake Town. The tear, however, was not shed. Somehow the sensation of aspiration surpassed her other feelings in the slightest. Aia even smiled a sad smile. She knew the dwarves were safe. They're in good hands and they'd meet her in the town safely. The girl wasted no more time. She shifted into her unfamiliar flight form to elevate herself 50 feet above Mirkwood (to avoid potential whispers.) With a rush of adrenaline, Aia darted off on her venture to Esgaroth. _Eru, guide me. _

* * *

_Think, Bilbo, think! How can I possibly sneak the dwarves past all those elven guards? The sensitive-to-everything elven guards, at that. Why didn't Aia warn me about the elves? I wonder if she's alright... Of course she's alright: it's Aia. But she's a wounded Aia.. She had that potion, though.._The hobbit's Gollum-like mental conversation was interrupted by a smooth, icy, bitter voice. Bilbo knew the voice was not directed to himself, for he was invisible and he was standing right beside the recipient of the voice's question.

"I will ask you once more, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror: what are thirteen dwarves doing trespassing on my lands?" The icy voice met icy eyes. Thorin stared at the elf king directly into his sickening face. His upper lip began to quiver with genuine hatred and disgust. Thorin clamped his fingers to his palm in a fist to settle himself. The dwarf smirked and spat something in Khuzdûl. Although he couldn't understand what was said, Bilbo winced at Thorin's acrimonious tone.

"Very well then. Stay here if you will, and _rot._ A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. _I can wait._" Thorin didn't break his glare from the revolting king until he was forced around by the elven guards. Like a puppy who lost its owner, Bilbo shadowed Thorin at the heels. The hobbit couldn't wait to distance himself from the menacing Elf King. The halfling halted just outside of Thorin's jagged cell door as the guards thrusted him in and slammed the door. An echoing voice called from a distance away once the guards returned to their places. Bilbo identified it as Balin's.

"Well? Did he offer you a deal?" The hobbit saw something sinister flash in Thorin's eyes. Was it annoyance? Rage? Animosity? All of the above? Whatever it was, it remained as Thrain's son spoke.

"He did. I told him to-" Thorin's sentence concluded with something Khuzdûl that Bilbo had neither the ability nor the desire to understand. Balin was silent for a moment.

"That's it, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin finally said. Bilbo stepped away from Thorin's cell to locate any nearby guards. He saw none and removed the ring to walk to the damp, frigid bars of that separated himself and the King Under the Mountain. Thorin's eyes widened and the hatred temporarily disintegrated.

"Not our only hope..." Thorin said to Balin as he looked into Bilbo's brown eyes. "Bilbo." He breathed. "Never have I been more relieved to see a hobbit." His stern tone returned. "Have you discovered a way out?" Bilbo furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"No, I have not. But I did find the armory. It's not guarded heavily and it's easy to access. All of your weapons are in there. I've also found that almost all guards possess a set of keys to your doors. I will investigate further for a way out." Thorin blinked slowly and nodded his head. The hobbit took that as a dismissal so he turned on his heel to walk away when he was halted by Thorin's warm grasp on his forearm.

"The girl. Aia. Where is she? Does she live?" Although he had been ignoring most of what everyone was saying, Kili's head shot up at the mention of Aia's name. All his attention was on Bilbo. He crawled to his cell door to get an accurate look at the burglar across his cell. Bilbo nodded to the king. He turned to Kili with sad eyes.

"Yes, she lives." Kili's heart pulsated more rapidly than he thought possible. A tremendous weight that he'd had on his shoulders had been lifted. He nearly smiled.

"Where is she? Is she here? Does she linger in the shadows? Is she safe?" Kili asked hastily. Bilbo shook his head and approached the young prince's cell.

"She is not here, no. I sent her back to the path. I instructed her to wait for us in Lake Town." Kili felt an array of emotions. He was emphatic that Aia did not expire. Sadness and relief washed over him, for she was not with them. And hope accompanied the previous emotions. Hope that they'd be emancipated so he can be with his Beornian once more.

"And what of her wound? She couldn't possibly travel by herself in the state she was in with those damned spiders nearby. What were you thinking?" Kili nearly shouted. Thorin hushed him and answered for the hobbit.

"She must have used some sort of healing to mend herself. Bilbo is not dimwitted enough to allow Aia on her own, no matter the risk." Bilbo nodded his head and proceeded explaining to the dwarves about Aia's serum. His story was abruptly interrupted by footsteps approaching. "I will be back later. Save me some food, would you?" With that, the hobbit vanished to search the caves.

* * *

Two hours soon elapsed into six when Aia's adrenaline-fueled body began to fatigue. She hadn't eaten in who-knows-how-long and she was parched beyond belief. Although Lake Town was a mere 10 miles from her location, is appeared to be 100. Aia's broad wings were stiffening and her breathing became labored. _10 more minutes. Make it ten more minutes then you will receive help._ With every descent of her right wing, excruciating pain coursed from her shoulder to her chest. 5 miles. Her right wing began to slack. Aia's course was altered from her wings' lack of coordination. She attempted, temporarily successfully, to shift her posture as she glided for a more easing position. 2 more miles. She could identify the health ward on the corner of a wooden block of taverns, shops, and a variety of houses. Directly in front of the health ward's door was a canal of previously frozen water from the River Running. Little did Aia know: in two minutes would her wing collapse, causing her to crash dive into that very water. As the town grew nearer, Aia began to feel as she did in the forest; she had little control over her body. However, this time, her ailment was due to overexertion: days without food, water, or rest, while attempting to repair a severely infected wound, _on top _of flying well over the maximum time limit of the potion's effectiveness. Aia's eagle eyelids drooped closed one last time before her body went limp. Freezing water engulfed her and additionally woke her up a bit. She gained enough sense to use the last of her energy to morph back to her human form. She did so and felt herself bobbing to the water's surface. As she ascended, she heard muffled voices alarming each other.

"Oi! Something's in the water! Help!"

"Oh my! Someone! A girl, a girl's in the water!" Aia could hear no more before water once again engulfed her hearing. Yet this time, it was the sound of splashing, not flooding. Suddenly, a biting chill replaced the water's pressure. Something had been bound around her torso and drenched thighs. She pried her eyes open with all her will. Aia's blurred vision made out a soaking, bearded human who was kneeling beside her, removing his coat. She felt a heavy warmth enclose her chest and upper thighs before she was elevated into his arms.

"My..ribs... I'm...hurt-" She managed to cough out the advise into the man's chest. He squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll be alright. I'm taking you to the healers. Try not to m..." His rich, enticing voice was blurred out as she swooned in his arms. Aia's blood stained a large portion of the man's shirt. He kicked open the door and rushed into the ward. "I need a bed! She needs imperative attention! She's bleeding!" The urgency in the smooth depths of his voice tined down as three healers quickly shuffled him to a bed where he gently placed the drenched girl. "It's an infection. I don't know how long she's been bleeding, but by the look of her skin, the blood's been flowing for a while." A stout blonde woman with a greying mass of curly hair nodded and shooed the man off before drawing the curtain around the stranger's bed. He pulled a chair beside the curtain and awaited the nurses to complete their operations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya my lovely readers! I hope you're likin' my story so far, I do it for you! I predict I'll be writing all night because I'm sick, so it's a bittersweet feeling. Enjoy! :D **

**Review response: **

Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf: *hugs* :)

Chapter 10: Anticipation Kills

"This way! Quickly now, quickly!"

"You rush me once more, Hobbit, and I'll have your head as quickly as you'd like!"

"Ungrateful dwarves..." The sprinting hobbit murmured to himself. Fili, who was trailing Bilbo, grabbed Bilbo's shoulder.

"There, there, Bilbo. Gloin's only badgering. We still need our burglar, you know." Bilbo rolled his eyes and caught up to Thorin, who was beckoning him to the front.

"You're falling behind. You need to keep up to direct us to the armory." Thorin scolded. Bilbo nodded and forked sharply to the left. Thorin had surpassed Bilbo by a few steps due to the hobbit's sudden shift, so he stopped to rewind himself. As a result of Thorin's abrupt halt, Fili knocked into his uncle, who grumbled some Khuzdûl obscenity. Fili chuckled and patted his tuned-out brother on the back. Kili flashed Fili a deathly glare and sprinted ahead.

"Ouch." The fair dwarf said as he placed a hand over his heart in pseudo pain. "Baby Brother, you're hurting my feelings. Don't you worry, we'll get to Aia before you know it." Kili slowed his pace to resume his glower on Fili.

"You don't know that, Fili. It's been a week at the least. She could have perished from her wounds..."

"Or she could have prevailed. It'll be revealed soon enough. Just keep your hopes up, Ki. We're almost to the wine cellar. Hey, Bilbo, why're we going to the wine cellar again?"

"If you'd keep your voice down, I'll gladly explain!" The hobbit chided. "Now, I will repeat it once more, so you had better listen closely. The lot of you." Bilbo began as they entered the armory. "As you're aware, the Wood Elves are having some sort of celebration so their attention is temporarily occupied. With celebrarion comes...?" Ori's head popped up from the crouched dwarves.

"Poems?"

"No, young Ori, it's women!" Dwalin quipped.

"Boys, boys, now we all know it's ale!" Bofur teased.

"Precisely. Well, almost precisely.. It's wine. Wine barrels." Bilbo seemed to rush the words from his mouth.

"I was right?" Bofur inquired with a proud smile. Bilbo rolled his eyes as he attached Sting to his waistband.

"Yes, Bofur. Hear-hear." Bilbo moaned. "Ready?" Thorin nodded to the hobbit and they continued sprinting down the narrow, bleak hall to the cellar. "You lot'll wedge yourselves into the empty wine barrels and I'll release you into the underground stream that leads right down the Long Lake. Simple and effective. Questions?" _Please don't ask questi-_ Bilbo's thought was inevitably interrupted by a question from the one and only Fili.

"Oi, I have a question." A groan discharged itself from Bilbo's throat. "Why d'we have to go in the _barrels?_" Thorin answered his nephew's whine for Bilbo.

"Because that's the only way out, Fili. Now get in the barrel and I'll seal you up. Hurry up now." All the dwarves save Thorin, Bofur, and half of Bombur were in their barrels, being sealed off by Bilbo. Bofur and Thorin had only just succeeded in wedging the fat dwarf into the barrel by the time Bilbo had finished all the other dwarves.

"Right, then. I'll seal you two up then we'll be on our way." Thorin nodded and climbed into his barrel, still maintaining his regal posture. In less than a minute, the 14 were tumbling through the air only to be cushioned by a frigid underwater fjord. Churning, whirling, freezing, twirling, and many more harsh sensations were experienced by the 14 caravan members as they were wound into the River Running. There, they'd reside for the next two hours. Freezing water permeated its way into the dwarves' barrels.

All in all, it was one of the most dour experiences Bilbo had on this enterprise.

* * *

_**One week ago.**_

"I need comfrey! Hurry!" A woman's voice shrilled. "Hold this here. Cayenne!" A hasty _swish_ sounded. "Good. Now drip it into her mouth with a cloth. It'll reduce the bleeding. This next area will bleed a lot, so prepare yourselves. One, two, three." A carving followed by a spurting sound rang in the man's ears. Although his vision was impaired by the cloth barrier that separated spectators from the operations behind it, the man could hear vividly the happenings behind the curtain. He'd been perched in the sick bay's hard wooden chair for three hours, so he assumed the nurses would conclude their operation momentarily.

"Aye, sir." A voice called, followed by another _carve_. The man departed from the room silently. "Hand me the needle and thread, would you? She needs time to regenerate her blood. Thank you ladies. We will resume tomorrow, then in one week." The previously shrieking voice was now calm and leisurely. 10 minutes of stitching the girl had gone by when the curtain was drawn to reveal the man entering the ward with a sack of variant breads, meats, and jams. The stout nurse with a golden nest on her head approached the bearded man with a smile. She was wiping her hands with a wet rag. "D'ya fancy your shirt all bloodied as it is or may I offer you a new tunic?" The man looked to his shirt and laughed.

"Oh-ho. I was curious as to why the townspeople were eyeing me. I will gladly accept the shirt if you have a spare. Thank you, milady." The nurse nodded and disappeared into a separate room. Placing the bag of groceries on the ground beside the swooned girl's bed, the man pulled his wooden chair beside the girl he had rescued to get a good look at her. Her pallid skin released an eerie glow in the approaching moonlight. The discolored sagging bruises below her eyes danced in the candlelight. Blemishes and splinters that riddled the girl's face and neck. A once-deep defacement lined her right cheekbone and travelled just below her bottom lip. The young lady's torso was adorned in heaps of linen bandages as was her right bicep. A woolen blanket veiled her waist down; judging by the moist leather leggings that hung on the back of his chair, it was given that this girl was completely naked save the bandages. He reached down and gingerly pulled the blankets up enough to cover her exposed body when the girl shifted. His dark eyes snapped to the girl's closed lids in hopes of a further response from her. And that he received. Moaning ever so lightly, tears flowed from the girl's unopened eyes. She began to whisper something. The bearded man glanced around and drew his ear beside her dried lips to pick up what she was saying.

"Ki...li.. H-" she began coughing and the man placed his left hand in her left and his other stroked her temple.

"Shh, you're safe. You're safe." Aia's bloodshot peridot-grey eyes opened ever-so-slowly, and they instantly sealed once again. She squeezed the man's warm, thick hand and averted her head from his. He furrowed his brows.

"The... light.. M- my head." Aia choked out. He instantaneously blew out the candle and moved to draw the curtain a few feet behind him. The brunette girl reopened her eyes with more ease and peered around. Her sickly eyes finally found her way to the bearded man clad in a bloody tunic. His shoulders were broad, and were home to stray hairs that cascaded just above his protruding clavicles. The man's dark eyes studied her in the same manner as hers did to him. He donned his bloody tunic that was halfway tucked into his dark leather leggings. No coat was present on the man. Aia furrowed her brows in confusion, for Lake Town experienced year-round wintry temperatures. He was a mid-30s human archer based on his broad back, leather clothing, and tied hair. He appeared to be trustworthy, for he respectfully remained beside the window until Aia was at ease with him. "W-Who are you?" She asked eventually. The man felt as though it was safe to take a step forward as he answered Aia's question but he was interrupted by the nurse walking in with a fresh tunic.

"Here you are, dearie, A fresh, warm- oh! You're awake! Why didn't ya tell me, eh?" The nurse playfully slapped the man's arm and smiled to Aia. "Hello, sweetheart. You took quite a nasty spill there. I healed you up for the most part, but I'll need to go back in there and finish removing the infection once you've regained enough blood in your system. Is that alright with you, Lady...?" Aia painfully blinked and nodded.

"Aia." The nurse smiled at Aia. She retreated a jar of clear liquid before she spoke again.

"Your name is Aia? Small world, mine is Aiana. Now, Madame Aia, you are going to need some food and water in your system right away." The archer stepped forward and presented his bad as the nurse dabbed Aia's scrapes with the soothing liquid.

"I brought these for you when you get hungry. Would you like some?" He asked Aia. She looked to the bag to see crispy golden bread with savory meats and savory jams. The normally menial meal appeared a feast to the starved girl. Aia's mouth attempted to water profusely but there was not enough saliva in her mouth to even initiate a swallow's worth.

"Water would be nice." Aia croaked out. The nurse again smiled as she poured a glass of water for the girl, whom greedily gulped the contents down. Aia pulled the empty cup from her mouth with a grimace. "It's spicy.." She claimed. The nurse chuckled.

"It's got cayenne in it to prevent bleeding. You'll adapt to it after a few glasses." Aiana dished another glass of the spicy water. Aia provided the same result of chugging the contents down disregarding the burning in her mouth, sinuses, and throat.

"I'll leave this here for ya, Dear. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. If you need anything, call for me." Aiana dismissed herself with a smile and a wink. The chipper, mellow caregiver reminded the girl of Kili. Aia's heart wrenched. She focused her attention on the food that was in front of her. Her eyes began to prickle before she gulped down the food as greedily as she had with the cayenne water. After a few moments of stuffing herself, she looked to the man with a curious, tired smile.

"D-did you save me?" She asked in between pauses to reclaim her breath that was hindered from her singing throat. The man nodded and smiled.

"Aye. Folk were calling out, 'there's a girl in the water!' So I retrieved you from the water and took you immediately to the healing ward." Aia's eyes widened in recollection. She hadn't replaced her shirt nor bandages when she departed from Mirkwood. "What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Aia shook her embarrassed head.

"No, sir. I was thinking... Was I.. _exposed_.. to the townspeople?" She asked, glancing to her abdomen. The man raised a brow then chuckled in realization.

"Oh! No. I wrapped you In my coat before anyone could see you." He placed a finger on his chin as he blindly looked to the ceiling in contemplation. "At least, no _men_ other than myself saw you." He said with a kind smile. Aia liberated an alleviated sigh and continued eating. The two were silent for a while before Aia looked at the man curiously.

"What is your name?" She asked with some jelly on the corner of her mouth. The archer answered as he lifted a slice of bread from the bag.

"My name is Bard." _Just "Bard"?_ Aia smiled and closed her eyes temporarily.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bard. I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I do apologize for your shirt.." Aia smiled sheepishly and ducked her head. _Why am I always bleeding on men's shirts? _The pain returned to Aia's eyes when she reminisced of the night she kissed Kili for the first time. Aia's painful musing was interrupted by the man grasping her hand.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Aia. I am relieved that you weren't injured beyond treatment." Aia swallowed and lost her appetite. She had been so imminent to demise because she was reckless. Now she was without Bilbo and the dwarves due to her foolishness. Aia mentally kicked herself and closed her eyes. Uninvited tears initiated flowing down her cheeks.

"I was traveling with.. dwarves and a hobbit." She began. Bard looked to her from his bread. He had diverted his eyes out of respect (yet again) for Aia as she began to weep. The girl inhaled a deep breath and wiped her tears with a tenderized hand. She cautiously slanted back onto her pillows and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I lost them in Mirkwood. I was too ill to comprehend anything..." Aia looked Bard in the eyes. "The dwarves were kidnapped by the spiders when they strayed from the path. I know not of what happened to them but I told the hobbit to follow them. I am expecting them here any day." Bard raised his eyebrows.

"Here? How many dwarves?"

"13 dwarves, one hobbit. The hobbit's name is Bilbo." She said with a sorrowful smile. "I.. I promised to protect him.." Bard sought to relieve Aia of her guilt.

"Thirteen dwarves.. Their names must have been a burden to recall." Aia croaked out a chuckle. She was grateful that Bard didn't pry into their business as others had.

"They're a good bunch. Each has his own personality." She continued slowly. Whether her reduced speed was caused by sorrow or fatigue, Bard knew not. "I consider them my family. They're a bit rough around the edges, however. Their names are Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, and... Kili..." Aia had been looking at the ceiling as though to recall all the dwarves' names. Her head ducked when she mentioned Fili and Kili's names. Bard furrowed his brows when Aia named the final dwarf. The archer took the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"They will be alright, Aia." She smiled and her eyes closed. Aia's smile faded as she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

"Kili..." Bard mused. He stayed with the girl for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_**Present.**_

"Fili, Kili, help Bombur." A rough voice ordered. The sun was two hours from dusk and the atmosphere was immensely glacial. The two brothers grudgingly approached the blubbery dwarf, who was unsuccessfully squirming his way out of his barrel. Fili clutched Bombur's right hand while Kili took the left. They yanked and twisted and squeezed for numerous minutes, all to no avail. Kili – overwhelmed with tension, wrath, and deprivation – dropped the fat dwarf's hand. He unsheathed his blade and soundlessly swept it down in Bombur's direction.

"Kili! NO!" Fili shouted. He was too late. Kili's blade fell. It struck with a _clang!_ onto the barrel's iron binding. The restriction fell apart and Bombur was liberated. Thorin strode over to assist Bombur to his feet. He spun around to glare at his youngest nephew.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Thorin demanded. Kili's eyes flashed with fire towards his uncle.

"I was helpi-"

"No. That was hazardous. You need to warn us before you do something rash like that. Your brother's hand could have been hacked off. Control your emotions, boy." Thorin pivoted to address the other dwarves. "We head to Lake Town We should reach it by nightfall." With that, the Company departed without food or water along the brooks of the River Running.

Bilbo had been quiet for most of the trek, ignoring the cheerful dwarves around him. Kili strayed to the hind of the caravan to seek solitude. The hobbit joined him. "You know, Kili," Bilbo started. "There's still hope and chance that Aia's in Lake Town. Alive. She had that elixir. I'm just as concerned as you are-"

"Don't you tell me you're more concerned for her than I. You hardly know her. She hasn't left my mind since the moment we saw her in Rivendell. She trusted me and I... I couldn't help her..." He admitted guiltily. Kili's incorrectly guilty conscious broke Bilbo's heart. He placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"If you truly believe she has passed, then think about the cherished times you two shared." Bilbo smiled and returned to Bofur. Kili's eyes followed the hobbit then lingered to the setting sun. _So close to Esgorath, yet so far. What is I don't fond her there? What if she's perished? But what if I _do_ find her there? What if Aia is truly alive and happy? What if I can kiss her again..." _Kili smiled for the first time in over a week at the memory of the ravishing Beornian's soft, luscious lips. The night in Beorn's halls when she kissed him under the stars with the flowing creek in arrears to them was one of the most intimate experiences he'd had.

"There it is! I see it!" Ori shouted gleefully. Thirteen eyes laid upon the young dwarf, who was pointing to the left. Thirteen eyes followed his hand to reveal a depressed wooden-carved town that resided on the lake. The dwarves could make out proximal bakeries, taverns, jewelers, the healing ward, and homes in the town. The dwarves swiftly snapped back to reality and proceeded their trek to the town with a faster pace.

One mile to go and Kili would be aware of his Aia's whereabouts. It was the most lengthy, excruciating mile he'd ever travelled.

* * *

_**Present.**_

"Mr. Bard, will we be expecting you during the entire procedure? It may take anywhere between 30 minutes to three hours." A petite brunette nurse inquired. He shook his head.

"No, Milady. I must visit the grocer to refresh my home's supplies; but I will be back in the conclusion of the procedure." The woman nodded and drew the curtain. Bard nodded to himself and departed from the healing ward. Upon closing the door, he noticed small figures aplenty in the water pursuing the Town. The archer dashed to the edge of the wooden planks to get a closer look. The figures were swimming toward the dock he stood on. As they neared, Bard rushed into the tailor's shop. He snatched up as many cloths as he could hold, tossed some coins to the counter, and departed the shop without a word. The figures were face-to-face with the man. Bard unhanded the cloths to assist each drenched traveller onto the dock. "Dwarves? And a hobbit? What business do you have here?" He asked, although he was already aware of his answer. "Take these. They will keep you somewhat warm." He handed each soaked venturer a blanket. Thorin stepped forward and nodded to the man, who returned the gesture.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. This is my Company. We seek shelter, food, and water." Kili joined his uncle's side.

"And a strayed companion. A girl, have you seen her? She's a human as well. Short, for a human, brown-gold hair-"

"May I ask your name, young dwarf?" Bard asked with a optimistic suspicion. Thorin raised his eyebrow in distrust, so Bard offered his name first. "Mine is Bard."

"Kili, son of Dìs."

"Kili? Kili..." The man trailed off. "I believe I know exactly who you seek. You," he gestured to Kili. "follow me, and the rest of you go straight down this dock into that large building. You will find the Master there. Speak to him. Your friend and I will be in the healing ward right here if you need him." With that, Bard slipped away with Kili at his heels. Bilbo attempted to follow, but a hand stopped him. Fili turned to him with an indecipherable expression.

"Y'best stay here, Bilbo. In case the news isn't... favorable." Bilbo nodded at Fili's heed and they followed Bard's instructions to the Master's corridors.

Bard opened the door of the healing ward, where the large white curtain was still drawn.

"What's that? Bard?"

"Aye. Along with a companion of great significance to her." That was all Kili needed to know Aia was alive. She may even be in this very room. The young dwarf's heart pulsated with relief and exasperation. The curtain was drawn by a bloodied hand to reveal a mass of yellow curls.

" 'Great significance'? Oh! Is this... It couldn't be. Kili?" Kili furrowed his brows and widened his eyes. He looked up to Bard.

"How do you-"

"She says your name almost daily, young dwarf. I trust you've yourself an admirer." The woman said with a wink. Kili's heart fluttered painfully. "I know not when we'll finish. It's looking like we will conclude soon. But don't expect her to be awake. I've got her knocked out rather well." The woman withdrew the curtain and Bard presented a chair for Kili. The dwarf accepted it and sat in silence, waiting to lay eyes on his Aia for the first time in two weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! I'm sorry about the later post, my internet has been down for the past few days and it suuuuucks. Thank you all for being patient. The lag in WoW on top of my inability to use the interwebz for writing this has nearly killed me. I was able to write this on my phone though, the only trouble is transferring it to fanfic.**

**This chapter was pretty tough to write - I dunno why.. Maybe Aia's mad at me for her lack of Kili. It'll all be mended in this chapter! ;D**

**Despite the writer's block, I had quite a lot of fun researching dwarven customs and such. It's quite intricate and I likey a lotta. Anyway, without further adieu (save the review responses,) I give you chapter 11! :) **

**Review Responses: **

Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf: 3

Dhalmi93: Eee! I'm happy you're liking it! I like you! :)

**You guys put a huge smile on my face! *dances***

Chapter 11: Reunited and it Feels so Good

_Aia was well aware that her legs would collapse beneath her at any moment. Her lungs would soon follow, and she'd be impaired from fulfilling her objective. Yet, no matter the situation, her pursuit _would_ be executed. If her legs gave out, she would drag her limp body. Nothing could inhibit the damsel from her sojourn with the young dwarf that resided merely kilometers from herself. Not even the barbarous, vehement wyvern that lay between Aia and her lover. _

_Her steps began lagging as did her breath as she scaled the sheen face of the solitary majesty of Erebor. Why she was isolated, Aia could not fathom. How she was aware of Kili's location, Aia could not fathom. Yet she continued her endeavor nevertheless. _

_The girl's ashen eyes flitted to her feet when she perceived a mute convulsion that originated inside the alp. A breach had burrowed its way from as far as Aia could see. The fissure's end was right in front of the girl's face. As precipitously as it came, the convulsion disappeared and all was silent, even the hyperboreal whispers of the indistinct overcast halted. The crevasse was spacious enough to allow Aia a clouded exhibition of the mountain's interior. The girl shuffled down a few feet in hopes of acquiring a proper view of Erebor's core for the first time. _

_Her vision initially blurred. An immense amber concave sphere with a crimson outline and a somewhat oval-shaped abyss in the centre presented itself to Aia. The girl's perception fixated on the colorful display before her as she strained her eagle eyes to identify it. Crescent, sickle-shaped ridges molded into the bloody outline. The brilliant sphere that remained idle was glazed over, presenting a gleam and Aia's own reflection. Chromatic streaks of green, brown, and off-red variating between droplets of chocolate encircled and caressed the elliptical void. Aia granted the sight breathtaking until it shifted in the slightest. The formerly mesmerized girl's sense of admiration was soon substituted with recognition and trepidation. The exhibition in front of her, she understood, was the oculus of Smaug. _

"_My, you're a beauty. Pity, pity..." His cunning, profound bass articulation vibrated directly through Aia's body. Hairs stood up on her neck. _

"_What's a pity?" The dragon maliciously laughed at the girl's feeble question. Smaug's golden eye retracted and Aia visualized countless hordes of radiating wealth. Atop the nearest mountain of treasures to the girl was a beardless dwarf, evidently oblivious to the nefarious beast adjacent to himself. His face was turned down, admiring the riches that fell like sand from his fingers. A glint shone in his umber eyes that churned Aia's stomach. _

"_A pity that he is to die with his betrothed witnessing. Truly a pity." Smaug tittered heinously at Aia's helpless and baffled expression. _

"_B.. betroth-" Aia's question was interrupted when the wyvern snaked his grotesque head miles above Kili. In an instant, Smaug dove his face down to the inattentive dwarf below him. "KILI!" Aia's breath caught when the dragon's mouth discharged his conjured incineration. The ignition nearly blinded the girl. "Kili.. Kili... No.." She experienced the mountain quiver once more. The frigid breeze picked up as well, and she remotely heard her name. _

"_Aia? AIA?" Aia dittered her head and repeated the dwarf's name again. The calcification returned and before Aia could shield her face, it enclosed her head. _

"Aia! Please, wake up, Aia!" Kili pleaded. Bard was instructed to restrain the struggling dwarf while the nurses attempted to wake the unconscious mumbling girl on the bed. "Unhand me! I need to see her!" Kili shrugged from the archer's loosened grasp and stumbled towards Aia. His warm hand enclosed around her clammy, paled fist. The other hand was raised to lift the warm rag the nurses had placed on her face to caress her disfigured, sweating cheek. "Aia, I hear you. I hear you. Please, wake up, Aia. You're safe." Kili raised his troubled face to the girl's and he ghosted his lips over hers. "Come back to me, Aia." He kissed the girl's cold lips with tenderness, yearning, and faith.

Aia's eyes fluttered open. A blinding white light engulfed her vision. She felt a warm, scratchy movement on her mouth. Her eyes sealed shut to rid the light from her vision; along with drawing her lids together, she stiffened her fists. In her right hand, she perceived a impedance. Aia faced spreading her eyelids once more so she could discover what was handling her in such a manner.

"The light.." Aia whispered against the warmth that fondled her lips. The itchy, familiar oral embrace ceased at the sound of her voice. She heard footsteps and the light dissipated. Her vision improved in the slightest and she could make out five silhouettes: two quite lengthy possibly human contours and three abbreviated, thick figurations. One of the three lesser portraits was bordering hers. Some of its hair was tickling her chin and eyebrow. Its smell was that of earth and leather. She instantly recognized it but she was doubtful. "K...Kili?" A flash of faint white appeared above her. Her eyes widened. "you cannot be him... It was just a dream. He is far, far away from me." Aia's eyes moistened and a tear slid slowly down her once-wounded cheek. The droplet was brushed away by the figure's hardened thumb.

As Kili wiped her tear from her cheek, he lowered his face to hers, so his mouth was merely centimeters from hers. "I'm here, Aia." His hot breath drew the girl's mouth to his to ensure his presence. He returned the endearment with equal affection, taking her lower lip into his mouth. Her mouth opened slightly to allow access, which he gladly accepted. His heated tongue slipped into the crevasses of her mouth; a spicy tingle ran through Kili's sinuses. He retracted his tongue to his mouth, when Aia pushed her own tongue to the depths of his mouth. Kili shoved her tongue back to her mouth and they wrestled until Aia squeezed his hand as a reminder that others were present in the room.

"Kili.." She whispered against his lips. He moaned his response, stroked the back of Aia's hand and released the kiss. With one final peck, he returned to his chair beside her. A light was reignited beside the girl's bed and she could see his handsome, unscathed face once more. She smiled and an emotional chuckle left her plumped lips. Kili lovingly grazed Aia's cheek that sent shivers down her spine before she blushingly turned to the remaining two people in the room. "I do apologize for that, Bard and Aiana.. I guess I got carried away." She smiled weakly. "In my defense, this is the first I've officially seen Kili in weeks." Aia bashfully claimed. The two smiled and approached her.

"It's alright, Aia. I understand completely." Aiana teased with a wink before she departed to tend to other patients. Bard replaced Aiana's spot to Aia's left side and took her hand.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Aia. I'm relieved that you're safe and... _happy_." Bard bantered. "I shall notify the other dwarves of your awakening. Would you like to see them? They've been asking for you since they arrived here." Aia furrowed her brows.

"How long have they been here?" She asked. Bard looked to Kili in hopes that he'd fill the girl in while he retrieved the dwarves and hobbit. Kili nodded and smiled his handsome, wide smile to Aia. She felt as though the butterflies in her stomach would carry her off into the starry night when she saw his perfect grin. "How I've missed seeing that smile." She kissed him once more and before it got carried away, she placed her hands behind his ears and pulled him away. "Don't distract me. There'll be plenty of time for this once I'm healed. I promise." Aia said with a smile. "But for now, you must tell me how you got here. Is anyone hurt?" Kili's smile disappeared and his eyes averted to the floor. Aia's heart stopped. "Kili? What is it? Who..?" She didn't have the heart to finish her rumination.

"I.. I don't know if I have the heart to tell you..." Kili trailed off and ducked his head. The girl grabbed his hand and scooped her thin fingers under his shadowed chin.

"Kili, look at me." She beseeched the dolorous dwarf. Aia's fingers urged his head up until umber met ash. Kili's knuckles were pulled to meet Aia's warm, gentle mouth. "Who was it, Kili? I need to kno-"

"Oi! I hear our birdie's awake now! Where is she?" The healing ward's door was fusilladed open with a _slam!_ Aia's intent grey eyes focused on the blonde dwarf that approached her with a grin from ear to ear. Following Fili was the smiling faces of Ori and Bilbo before the fur coat of the blonde dwarf was embedded into her face, hindering her further vision. Fili's embrace nearly drew the wind from Aia;s lungs but Kili warned his brother that the girl was still recovering. Showering her in kisses around her face as a substitute, Fili withdrew a giggle from Aia: a sound the Company hadn't heard in weeks.

"Fili, Fili. Down, boy!" Aia teased. The dwarf released her with one final smile before allowing the remaining Company save Bilbo and Thorin to visit her. Ori, sweet Ori, greeted hher with a gentle smile along with a song he composed for her. He blushed 50 shades of red when Aia pulled him into an affectionate grasp.

Balin bestowed a kiss upon her hand and praised her health with his gracious smile. Bombur presented a plate of sausages, toast, bacon, and potatoes that he prepared just for her. The toast was devoid of its upper corner. Aia frowned at it with a befuddled expression on her face.

"I er.. Got hungry on the way here.." The chunky dwarf admitted bashfully. The girl accepted the plate and accepted the plate enthusiastically.

"That's alright, Bombur. I cherish your skill in cooking no matter the condition it's in. You were kind enough to waive the fowl here." Aia concluded with a wink and a wide smile. The company shared a murmured chuckle and resumed their adorations as the girl ate her half-eaten food. Dwalin offered to give Aia a tattoo of resilience and stability which she politely declined. (He then suggested, "how's about we do it after we claim Erebor, eh?") Nori, Oin, and Gloin nodded and smiled awkwardly, as they weren't accustomed to the feeling of upturned lips unless ale was involved. Dori shadowed Balin in that he laid a kiss on Aia's hand; she could feel his intricate beards on the back of her fingers. Bifur approached with Bofur and declared something in harsh Khuzdûl. Of the little words she spoke in the ancient Dwarf language, Aia understood her name, "health," and "revenge." A few uneasy glances were shot to him and Bofur shoved him in the ribs sharply.

"Bifur, this is a lady we're speaking to, mind you," Bofur chided. The cranially-impaled dwarf grumbled one final time before accompanying the Company. Bofur gently raised the girl into an tender hug as he whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. "I'm very happy you're safe, Lass. Next time, let me know if somethin's ailin' ya. I'll keep it private. We don't want to lose our birdie any time soon." Aia smiled and nodded to Bofur. Her eyes began to sting with threatening tears.

"I promise I will, Bofur. Thank you." They released each other and Aia looked to the Company. "Thank you all for your kind words. They mean the world to me. You all own a special part of my heart and I cherish each one of you. I consider you fourteen my... family. I admire, cherish, and love you all." Aia locked eyes with Kili when she delivered her final four words. Thorin approached, breaking the girl's eye contact with his nephew. She smiled to him and he merely examined her bandages, blemishes, and bruises. His indecipherable glare was not one to be reckoned with. Aia's heart pounded achingly against her tender ribcage as she began to believe she had overstepped her ethical limits with her words. Yet she didn't regret them. Aia lost her family with both the skin changers and with the Eagles; her brother was all she had left. These dwarves (and hobbit) were by far the finest she could desire. They held such high regard and dignity that surpassed that of the Great Eagles extraordinarily. Thorin interrupted Aia's musings when he raised his hand to trace the Defiler's imprint on her face with his thick finger.

"We are all family in this Company, Aia." He smiled and laid a kiss on her scarred cheek. Aia felt as though she could rise from her cot and run around, and break down in Kili's arms at the love she received from the Company. Yet she remained idle, with an ample grin on her face. Thorin nodded to her and departed with the dwarves save his nephews, Bofur, and Bilbo. The dwarven brothers remained on the right side of her bed while the other two resided at the foot of her bed. Bilbo's midsection appeared a bit thicker and he donned a funny yellow overcoat much too big for himself. The skin-changer gently laughed to herself at the sight.

"Won't you two come closer?" She beckoned with her eyes on the two at her feet. Bilbo and Bofur looked at each other before inaugurating Aia's request when a ruffling sound presented itself next to her. The Durin dwarves had maneuvered so they were mere inches from her; both had wide smiles on their handsome, scruffy faces. Aia chuckled audibly, "not _you_ _two,_ my silly dwarves," Aia snickered as she tapped her finger on their noses once each when she finalized her statement. The two looked to each other before snickering along with Aia.

Although he was smiling, Aia could sense Bilbo's uneasiness. She furrowed her brows and flexed her belly to test the extent of her pain. Little discomfort yielded, so Aia rationalized that she would be able to sit up at least. She proceeded to manipulate the blanket so it circled round her waist. Aia looked to the four males, who were eyeing her curiously, and cleared her throat. "A little privacy, boys?" The four blinked and began to shuffle away to give her privacy for who-knows-what reason. "Kili, stay. I need your help." An immature sound made its way from Fili's mouth.

"Suuuure _'help'_" he winked. The younger of the two punched his brother's shoulder before he turned on his heel and was back by Aia's side in a flash. Aia smiled at his loyalty.

"A little jealous, are we, Fili? Why don't you find yourself a lovely maiden in the tavern? Who knows, they may even have beards!" Fili smiled and shuffled off down the dock with Bofur. Bilbo remained outside the healing ward's door.

When Aia was certain the three were no longer present, she turned to Kili and laced her cool fingers behind his ears. She weaved some tendrils of his ebony mane around her slim digits. Kili settled on her clavicle. Her scent of honey and various medicinal herbs saturated his hungry nostrils. The girl gingerly pulled his head beside to her mouth so she could whisper to him.

"Kili, I'd like you to draw the curtains, please." Her hot breath lingered and caressed the crevasses in his ear and his cheek. Kili raised his fanciful head so he could look her in the ashen depths of her eyes. Aia's expression was illegible and cryptic. His smile dissolved and his umber eyes darkened upon savvy of her innuendo.

"I- Aia, are you- You're.. Now?" Kili mumbled almost inaudibly. She smiled wickedly at his postulate and nodded avidly yet sensually. The dwarf rose apprehensively to establish the barrier between the two and an undesired audience. Kili angled to face Aia poised on the bed in an upright position on the edge of decrepit, aged cot. Her sheets were no longer supported by her hands and were pooled at her shapely hips. Kili nearly drooled at her faultless, bandaged physique. Her bosom broadened impeccably and curved into her lean, muscular waist. Her hips met the width of her breasts to display the delicious hourglass figure of the girl.

"C'mere, Kili." She beckoned with a voluptuous edge to her feminine voice. He blinked and absently stood between her blanketed thighs in a similar fashion as they posed in Beorn's meadow weeks ago. Aia tucked a dark lock of strayed hair behind his ear prior to reeling his rough lips to her rosy lips traced with cayenne. A subtle, unruly moan brewed in Kili's throat. Shivers made their way down Aia's spine, making her tremble, much to Kili's fancy.

Slender fingers trailed down the dwarf's hard leather breastplate to his belt notch and began untwining it. Aia felt his breath hitch and she opened her eyes to visualize his dark with lust. Before they got carried away, Aia broke the kiss and pulled away slightly. The desire in Kili's eyes was mostly replaced with guilt and Aia assured him with an abbreviated kiss.

"Don't fret, Kili. The time will come. But I need your help." She towed him closer to her so she could murmur into his ear once more. "I'm going to stand up. This blanket will not be supported by anything, so I will be bare before you. I'd like you to assist me in returning my breeches to my body. Will you help me?" She placed a lingering kiss on the top of his ear that made an electrical sensation in his gut travel to his groin. Words came not to his mouth os Kili absently nodded. He could feel Aia's cheek stiffen against his temple in a smile.

The skin-changer placed her hands on the dwarf's shoulders to steady herself; little pressure was perceived on Kili's shoulders when she initiated her escalation. He expected she was using all of her personal strength to hoist herself up, she didn't rely on Kili's stability. Aia was a secure, tough person; Kili adored her for that as well as her additional noble characteristics. He doubted she was aware of her attributes. Those qualities solely enhanced Aia's beauty.

The girl drew the blanket gradually from her lap. Kili raised his head to meet Aia's eyes. She smiled at his courteousness and began to shift, twist, and shuffle. The attempt was comparatively simple, minus some slight pains just below her ribs. Aia's hair tumbled in front of her eyes when she ducked her head to position her feet, when she noticed Kili's trousers.

Aia wondered just how excited she made him with her insinuations. Her wandering eyes followed up his defined thighs to the pocket where his breeches met. Aia ceased her meandering observation and urged her dignity to flush the curiosity out. Her attempt was successful, yet a blush accompanied her brewing dignity nevertheless. She glanced to Kili, who was smiling with awareness. The tint of lust in his eyes remained. A thin brown ring capsulated his widened pupils that were enclosed by a jungle of dark, beautiful, lengthy eyelashes that Aia envied profoundly. Topping off his eyes was a mass of equally dark, beautiful, lengthy hair. His skin held a lighter tone, from weeks without sunlight, which accentuated his ebon stubble. Kili was elaborately and doubtlessly handsome, making Aia exuberant to have him as her own.

Yet, a lingering doubt remained in her mind. To marry a non-dwarf was utterly forbidden in dwarven customs punishable by banishment and additionally, Kili, of all dwarves, was royalty. It was certainly absurd to even fathom that she and Kili could wed. Relationship and matrimonial traditions were polar opposites in regards to Eagles and dwarves in that dwarves loved only once, and that love lasted their entire lifetime (if their spouse passed, it was unheard of to remarry, for the deceased dwarf remained very much alive in spirit.) While in the Great Eagle customs, relationships and commitment were rarely established, for it was believed that solely distress and instability yielded from them. Men could have their way with whatever female they'd like. However, if the female declined, the male must accept and respect her wishes. Should the male pressure the female, he would be expelled or outcast. Aia's trial was similar to this, but she was aware that she had been unrightfully accused and banished. She could do nothing about the situation, however, for no one would listen to her claim. No one but Janovol.

"Aia?" Her tribulations were ceased when the concerned voice of Kili alarmed in her ears. She shook her head slightly to relieve herself of the meditations and she grinned at him.

"I'm alright, Ki. I was merely relishing how handsome you are," she claimed. His umber eyes lit up with excitement and slight bewilderment that accompanied his handsome smile.

"With that expression of anguish on your pretty face? My, this is concerning." He removed a hand from her waist and placed it over his heart as his older brother did the day prior.

"Shush, shush. You're perfect. You've not a thing to worry yourself about." She pinched his shoulder playfully as she chided him.

"Aye, I don't have a thing to worry about.. Now that I've got you back in my arms." A warm thrill creeped from Aia's throat to her stomach and a bashful smile appeared on her face. "There's a look I can get used to," Kili laid his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Kili, I'm happy you're here with me." She whispered to him.

"I know, I could hear you in your sleep," he murmured with a sly smile. Aia raised an eyebrow. It soon dropped when she recalled her nightmare.

"Excuse me?" Her heart nearly ceased, Aia realized she could have potentially said his name in her sleep once or twice _or countless times._

"Been having bad dreams of me, have you?" He inquired with a quirked eyebrow. Aia's blush deepened.

"I.. I.. How-?"

"I heard you repeating my name just before you woke up a while ago. You were fidgeting and shifting around. The nurses tried waking you but you just wouldn't. Until I uh.." The smile dissolved from his face and he ducked his head.

"Until?" Aia patiently urged.

"Until I took advantage of you. I couldn't help myself, Aia. You looked as though you were in so much pain and I could do nothing.. I am so sorry, Aia. I understand if you don't forgive me. I'm so sorry.." The girl's heart stopped. _'Take advantage of me'? _What had he done to her while she was in her stupor? The nurses wouldn't allow him to sexually assault her but he could have felt her body while the nurses were busy. He wasn't like that, however. He was a gentleman who denied her kisses while she was dazed and unaware in Mirkwood. A gentleman who averted his eyes from her while she stood naked in front of him. A gentleman who didn't pressure her to do anything she was not comfortable with. She shook her head when her list of assumptions was exhausted. She racked her brain for possible scenarios, but none came to mind. Until it hit her: the sensation on her lips when she awoke. A kiss? He was ashamed over a kiss?

"Kili, you have nothing to apologize for. Your kiss relieved me of my night terror. You are a dwarf of honor who has never disappointed me nor have you taken advantage of me in any way. Do not blame yourself for helping me, Kili." She ducked her head and smiled. "I also quite enjoyed it." Aia closed her eyes and laid her forehead against Kili's once more.

His breathing labored and his heart thudded in his chest. A subtle, yet ever-evident sting coursed through his veins. Kili's lips opened in the slightest and a scarcely perceptible whisper left his mouth.

"I love you, Aia."


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooo, my story's pickin' up with the followers/flavorites! Yay! I'd like to thank you guys again for your input and your reviews ** . **Again, my internet and writer's block are not helping with the advancements in this story. I'm really really sorry about that, guys. **

**I confess, I have typed Aia's name as "eyea" one too many times hehehe **

**Thanks for stickin' around, guys. :) Enjoy! **

**Review responses:**

**Nali: I like your name! So happy you like it! _I_ fist pumped when I read your review :) thanks!**

**Prost: Thank you so much! Hugs all around! **

Chapter 12: The Tale of L'oiseau

Aia's ability to communicate was crippled. Her breath suspended and her pulse buckled. Had she heard him accurately? "Love"? That was impossible: he was of dwarven royalty and she was an unsettled pauper. Aia raised her head in an effort to acquaint ash and umber. Kili's face was illegible, which solely heightened her anxiety. This dwarf was all she could ask for and more. He was diligent, sympathetic, facetious, and devilishly handsome. And he loved her. Aia closed her eyes to listen to her heart. She'd come to a decision. The dwarf before her announced his love for her with sincerity. He saw past her low status and loved her for her stability and endurance.

"I love you, too, Kili. More than anything in this world."

Although her eyes remained sealed, Aia knew Kili's expression was one of relief. A familiar scruffy pressure found its way to Aia's mouth. She gladly accepted the the dwarf's hardened lips that engulfed hers with a gradually strengthening tenderness. Aia opened her mouth to shelter his tongue. He openly obliged.

The spice in the skin-changer's mouth did wonders to Kili's imagination. He retracted his tongue and Aia followed in order. Her smooth tongue traced his lips, tongue, and the roof of his mouth. Aia's hands once again braced his body, this time exploring Kili's firm back. The lower section was muscular and toned from years of drawing arrows taut and releasing them with his fatal accuracy. Aia's fingers followed the quarry that formed from his prominent muscles up his spine. His scapular physique equally firm, but more prominent. The girl drew a breath in awe of his build, which sent a jolt to Kili's pelvic area. This time, however, he retained his lust.

Kili's whiskers tickled Aia's chin and nose which yielded a broad smile from her. The girl's face lit up when she saw a flash of perfect teeth encircled by his barely-existent facial hair. She kissed her way up his nose to his forehead when she halted.

"Is Bilbo still waiting? How long has it been?" She asked with a stricken face. Kili shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe ten minutes. Not enough, in my opinion." He winked and Aia pinched his shoulder.

"By Eru, help me with these breeches so I can relieve our hobbit from his await."

"I can lend you _my _breeches if you'd like.." Kili suggested coyly.

"I don't think so, Master Dwarf." Aia declined playfully. She placed a kiss on his nose and grasped his shoulders once more. "Will you recover my trousers? They are on the chair behind the curtain." Kili hesitated. "I'll be alright, Ki. I can stand for a few seconds on my own," Aia chuckled. As quickly as he could, Kili snatched her trousers from the chair and returned his hold on the girl's waist as though she could have collapsed without his hold on her. Aia giggled at his nobility and stepped into her trousers that he held out for her.

* * *

"She's decent now, Mr. Boggins. You can come in."

The petite fellow clad in his large poncho-like coat hesitantly reappeared in the healing ward with an uncertain gait. Once inside, Bilbo saw Kili propping the door open for him as well as Aia leaning against her cot's bottom edge smiling broadly at him. Her smile was something Bilbo hadn't viewed in a while and, though he hadn't known Aia for the longest time, she was one of his closest friends. Her smile seemed to radiate to the hobbit's heart that warmed up at the sight. Bilbo fought the grin that tugged on his lips, but he gave In and hugged the girl gently.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Aia? Did the nurse approve of this?" Aia reached out and took the hobbit's hand.

"I'll be fine, Bilbo. You need not fret." The girl averted her eyes from his and pinched at his queer coat. "What's this? Is it cold out?" The hobbit shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, erm.. I have something... Of yours." He claimed awkwardly. Aia quirked an amber eyebrow but remained silent. Bilbo looked to her eyes and hesitated before shifting his arms to begin removing his coat. Under the abrasive yellow fabric lay a sheen, layered, multi-earth-colored vest donned onto the hobbit's chest. It was much too big for him and Aia's hand drew to her heart when he presented it to her.

"Bilbo.. where did you get this?" The girl withdrew the waistcoat with trembling hands.

"What is it?" A new voice publicized itself, startling both the halfling and the skin-changer. Tawny and ashen eyes observed the second tallest dwarf and the leader of the Company. Thorin's crystal oculars met Aia's briefly then observed her vest made of down in her trembling clutch. He approached quietly with all eyes on him. The only sounds were the clunks of his hardened leather shoes striding the wooden planks. The girl looked from azure to umber to tawny eyes to the vest in her hands. Each gaze shifted to her when the King Under the Mountain halted in front of Aia and took her trembling hand in his to steady the palpitation. Aia blinked slowly and looked to Thorin. She hadn't thought about the waistcoat until now.

"It's a family heirloom. Only, it shouldn't belong to me." Aia said, gaze still in her lap. The fingers of her free hand were absently tracing some large ivory feathers near the middle. Aia could feel the blood vessels in her eyes well up. Tears threatened to fall but she fought back as best as she could.

"And why is that?" Thorin's usually gruff voice was quieter and gentler when he noticed the sentimental value of her vest.

"Because the Thorondorians do not regard me as a member of the Great Eagle family." Her eyelids squeezed shut and she stopped stroking the vest. "Where did you find this, Bilbo?" She asked without looking up. Bilbo dropped his gaze from her head to the vest in her lap.

"Well, when I found the dwarves in the spider's webs, Ori gave it to me saying that he found it in your pack. I thought I'd hold it for you until I saw you again. I'm sorry it took so long-" he was interrupted by Aia practically falling onto the floor in front of him. She was on her knees, grasping his hand in both of hers.

"Bilbo Baggins, once more have you returned my vest to me. This has so much history and bloodline significance in it, I'd have gone mad without it. You've not a thing to apologize for but your excessive kindness. Thank you." Aia kissed his cheek, allowing the tears to flow then embraced him.

"Anything for you, Aia." He rubbed her back and they released. Kíli was at Aia's side in a flash when she began to stand up once more. She smiled weakly at him and accepted his open hand.

"Might I ask, why do they neglect to regard you as a Great Eagle? You are one indeed, are you not?" Thorin pushed in. He obviously wouldn't drop the subject, Aia knew it. She sighed and continued when she found a comfortable spot to stand next to Kili.

"This is a tale I have told not a soul. Forgive me if it is improper in any way." The three nodded to her; Bilbo had wide eyes, Thorin had an expressionless face, and Kili, oh Kili, his ever-caring eyes met hers with his confirmation and perspicacity. "I was born into my Beornian family 55 years past. My mother and father perished from a Goblin ambush when I was a young eaglet. Beorn could not attend to my needs, as he was occupied with maintaining his own life. It was decided that I was to live with the Great Eagles until I was mature enough to fend for myself, which would have been thirty-two years of age in this instance.

The Great Eagles are a somewhat primitive civilization. However, they are alike to dwarves in that they are staggeringly honorable," Thorin straightened up at her claim. She continued, "if one were to betray the 'laws' of the Eagles, their crime is punishable by rejection, alienation, or death. I was accused of committing a transgression and I was therefore banished."

"Banished? But you're a good soul! You've done nothing wrong, Aia. Have you?" Three sets of eyes shifted to the owner of the voice. Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden attention, Bilbo shifted his weight to his other leg and nodded as a sign of, "go on."

"You are correct, Bilbo. I have done nothing wrong. However, to the Eagles, I have committed possibly the most disreputable crime." Aia shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment before proceeding. "Because I was different than the other Eagles, I had little to no friends growing up. The Eaglets would ridicule me for contrasting. Even the older Eagles would hardly look me in the eye and I didn't feel comfortable in my Human form until I met an Eagle by the name of Jan-"

"Janovol?" Both Bilbo and Kili asked simultaneously. Aia furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Yes.. How in Eru's name did you know that?"

Kili answered, speaking alone for the first time since the two had no company. "You said his name many times while we were in Mirkwood." Aia's face reddened.

"Did I say anything else?"

"Nay, merely incoherent mumblings. The usual." The dwarf smirked at her.

"Continue, please." The King's voice startled Aia but she did as he requested, her mood sobered once more.

"Jan and I were best of friends as Eaglets. He would never mention my curious ability to change skins, nor did he criticize me for it. We lived mostly happily save one trouble: he was the grandson of the Eagle Clan's leader, Gwaihir. His actions were frowned upon and some Eagles even began to abort the nest because they considered Gwaihir an irresponsible Eagle for allowing his kin to interact so freely with the strange character. Jan was to cease his interactions with me then, for his grandfather forbade it. We would only see each other in private when no one expected it." Aia once again shut her eyes, this time she trailed her hand down Kili's forearm and squeezed his hand. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her tale: "One night, during a maturation ceremony for the men, Jan snuck out to see me. I urged that he didn't, but he was stubborn. He flew into my den with a mortifying tint in his eyes." Aia's grip on the dwarf's hand released and she sat on the bare floor in an exposed manner: legs tossed to her left, back hunched, face in hands. Kili kneeled beside her and rubbed her back gingerly. Small sniffles made their way from Aia's concealed face. After a moment, the girl wrapped her arms around Kili's neck and pulled herself into his arms. Surprised as he was, the dwarf nearly dropped her, but he instead embraced her. "Long story short, he attempted to seduce me. I attempted to decline, assuming he wasn't in his right mind, but he would silence me. Eventually, he pursued my into a corner and he initiated.. rape." Bilbo gasped and whipped his petite hand to cover his mouth. Kili's frame tensed and he pulled Aia's body in front of himself to look her in the eyes. Thorin's face had the slightest amount of anger and surprise. Kili spoke quietly to her.

"Is it true, Aia? Did he.."

"Did he defile you?" Thorin finished his nephew's sentence. Aia nodded her head and began to weep. A twinge of hatred coursed through both the Durin's veins.

"When he concluded, I began to strike at him. I pierced his skin and damaged his wing. He fled from my den and left me there in a pool of blood. Of all my years of alienation from the Eagles, that was the pinnacle of my isolation." She paused, not making a sound, only staring into the depths of her lover's eyes. Numerous emotions emitted from his expression. "He then returned to my den with Gwaihir and the Eagle council members and claimed that I had attacked and defiled him. I was then banished and I haven't seen them since then. I promised myself that I would – _could_ – never abandon anyone as Janovol did to me. After that, I lived with my brother for twenty years until a yearning to explore Middle-earth overwhelmed me. I broke my promise and left Beorn's home for three years. It is my deepest regret and I am a coward for leaving." Aia's tale concluded and all was silent. Kili looked out the window: a ray of sun shone through the glass barriers and an inappropriate sense of elation filled him. Thorin once again startled the three. He approached Aia and took her hand from Kili's shoulder. She stood in his support. Thorin's hands were in hers and his gaze penetrated hers. He spoke finally, in a voice low with pride and fulfillment.

"You are no coward, Aia of the Dwarves. You are no longer destitute. You are one of us and we love you. Forget your past, and forgive yourself. You will not live on succumbing to a lingering guilt. You are a strong, brave, stable warrior." Thorin ended his speech with a kiss on her forehead, leaving her speechless.

"Thorin, I-"

"Will walk with me to our dining halls. Come. Kili and Bilbo, if you could collect her things and inform the nurses please." The two bewildered spectators nodded blankly and watched Thorin guide Aia from the healing ward.

"What d'ya think of that?" Bilbo asked himself without taking his eyes from the doorway. The two remained where they were left. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kili spoke.

Nearly silent, the dwarf's inaudible confession found its way to Bilbo's ears, "I told her I love her." Bilbo turned to face Kili with an expression of further bewilderment as well as glee. "She said the same to me." Kili removed his gaze from the doorway to the hobbit, who was smiling broadly at him. A smile tugged on his own lips and his former elation overwhelmed him. The dwarf scooped the hobbit into an embrace and a guffaw.

Once Bilbo was returned safely to the ground, he straightened his waistcoat and cleared his throat, still smiling. "Come, Kili, we ought not miss supper." The dwarf nodded and turned to collect Aia's medicines and to remake her bed. He stripped the bed of its blood-stained sheets and began folding them. Beginning with the top blanket, Kili folded each layer, smelling Aia's scent of honey and jasmine.

Kili smiled at an image in his head of the girl in a field of wildflowers, smiling with the sun forming a halo around her. She donned a white dress, more beautiful than he could dream of; it accented her amber hair astonishingly. On her left hand displayed a silver ring with golden accents. The two colors intertwined around her thin finger and enclosed a breathtaking white diamond in the middle. It was simple, yet extravagant. Just like Aia was. The dwarf's musings were interrupted when a bloody cloth fell from the sheets he was folding onto his feet. He bent to retrieve it, revealing that it was his own tunic that he had given Aia to wrap around her arm in Beorn's meadows all those weeks ago. It sickened him that the girl still had the makeshift bandage on her arm. Her self-recklessness hurt her and if it were to occur again, Kili would enforce discipline. Squeezing the tattered cloth, Kili turned to face Bilbo, who was preparing to beckon the dwarf. The hobbit cleared his throat.

"I, uh, got Aia's medicine. Ready to go on?" Bilbo asked. Kili nodded and approached the hobbit, who allowed him to leave first. The two walked down the docks a distance until Bilbo noticed something floating in the water. "Aia's vest! What's it doing in there? She's lost it again!" He yelped while rapidly tapping Kili's forearm. The dwarf paid little mind to the quivering hobbit at his side, for his eyes were locked on the girl who had liberated herself from the burden of the vest.

"She threw it in, Bilbo. She let go."


End file.
